


Роковые слова

by Axel_Larin17



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-19
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-10-12 17:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17471837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axel_Larin17/pseuds/Axel_Larin17
Summary: Лорд Прайм, его Лорд Протектор и два их заместителя уезжают на Дельту, чтобы немного отдохнуть и отвлечься от тяжкой рутины. В результате, всего за несколько дней актив нескольких конкретных меха повернулся настолько круто, что остаётся только плыть по течению и получать от жизни удовольствие.





	1. 1

Родимус громко хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая к себе внимание. Толпа вокруг, доселе мирно шушукавшаяся, тут же затихла. Все взоры меха устремились на небольшой помост, куда только что поднялся Оптимус Прайм, за которым неотрывно следовал Ультра Магнус. Мегатрон уже стоял там, негромко переговариваясь с Металлхоуком, который изредка начинал довольно нервно жестикулировать. Родимус прокашлялся, взлетел туда же и уверенно встал за трибуну, увенчанную несколькими микрофонами.  
\- Кхем-кхем, внимание! – голос второго Прайма оглушил зевак. Многие шарахнулись, затыкая аудиосенсоры и поджимая локаторы на шлемах. – Прошу прощения, - Родимус нырнул под трибуну, скрежетнул проводами, из-за чего резкий писк заставил поморщиться даже обычно невозмутимого Лорда Протектора. Наконец, откалибровав настройки, Родимус вернулся обратно. – Итак!  
Оптимус кивком поприветствовал Лорда Протектора и величественно встал рядом, вытянувшись по стойке смирно и состряпав максимально заинтересованно-снисходительное выражение фейсплета. Ультра Магнус встал позади него, как первый заместитель, и покосился на пустое место рядом с собой – Старскрим, вечный первый помощник Мегатрона, как обычно, проигнорировал приглашение явиться на торжественную прощальную церемонию.  
Звучало, конечно, слишком громко. Под торжественной прощальной церемонией подразумевалось нечто гораздо более простое. Кибертрон вполне мог стабильно функционировать без двух своих столпов, что долгое время поддерживали его, не давая разрухе послевоенного времени поглотить шаткий мир, установившийся между фракциями. И именно поэтому, в честь первых реальных результатов, заметных даже подслеповатой оптике, обоих лидеров и их заместителей, как самых трудящихся и ротациями не отступающих от валунами летящих на них проблем, было решено отправить в небольшой отпуск.  
Джаз, Проул, Бамблби и Айронхайд выступили со стороны Оптимуса. От лица Мегатрона, как ни странно, выступили Саундвейв, Шоквейв, Тандеркрекер и даже Скайварп, в последнее время только и делавший, что шатающийся по подворотням в поисках приключений на бампер. Собственно, именно его временами светлый шлем и посетила идея спровадить правителей куда подальше, чтобы как следует покутить. За последнее Тандеркрекер открыто треснул его по лбу, но спустя три джоора тяжких раздумий, почти перетёкших в драку, автоботы и десептиконы пришли к компромиссу: отправлять всю ставку рискованно, Кибертрон пока не готов к таким экспериментам, но непосредственно лидеров (… и Старскрима! – завопил Скайварп. – Совсем озлобился, гайка драная!) можно. А с ними и их заместителей. Хотя бы по очереди.  
\- Итак, как вы все знаете, - Родимус горделиво вздёрнул спойлеры, вытягиваясь так, что корпус, казалось, стал ещё уже, чем был, - наши бессменные лидеры вложили немало сил в восстановление Кибертрона. Они трудились, не покладая манипуляторов, не смыкая окуляров и не приседая даже ради глотка энергона.  
Ультра Магнус еле заметно кивнул: ему ни раз приходилось вытаскивать Оптимуса из-за стола – сначала – переговоров, а уже после – полноценного рабочего пространства. Прайм забил и на заправку, и на подзарядку. И если сначала Мегатрон иногда прекращал первым их совместные посиделки, то впоследствии и он стал работать до последнего, пока не возвращался раздражённый Старскрим и не начинал орать, что лидеры себя угробят такими темпами. Магнус был с ним согласен, но предпочитал выражать это значительно тише.  
Идею об отдыхе первый заместитель Прайма уловил практически сразу. Слишком уж беззаботно улыбались Бамблби с Джазом, а Айронхайд так и вовсе споткнулся на ровном месте прямо перед ним, неловко взмахнув руками и объяснив это тем, что сильно он сегодня заработался, хотя день прошёл так же, как обычно, даже без эксцессов. Единственный, кто не подавал виду относительно предстоящего заговора, это Проул. Но лезть к молчаливо-мрачному тактику Магнус даже не собирался. Вместо этого он ласково помог Айронхайду подняться, предложил немного выпить… и через джоор-другой уже знал, что задумали их верные помощники.  
\- Благодаря их труду сейчас мы с вами стоим здесь, улыбаясь друг другу, а не поднимая оружие с единственной целью: пролить чью-либо кровь, - продолжал распинаться Родимус. – Благодаря их стремлениям и начинаниям Кибертрон снова зацвёл, раскрыл свои гостеприимные двери для… для кли… квисе… для кого? – Прайм пригнулся, вчитываясь в неразборчивые глифы. К нему за трибуну стремительно заскочил Дрифт, что-то прошептал тому на аудиосенсор, ткнул в датапад с речью, кивнул и вернулся обратно в толпу. – Ах да, гм. Для квинтессонски добропорядочных граждан, покинувших нашу родную планету в трудные времена! Вот ты зачем это написал? Нельзя было попроще? – оторвавшись от микрофона, Родимус перегнулся через трибуну и показал Дрифту абсолютно неприличный, совсем не Праймовский жест.  
\- Родимус! – воскликнул Оптимус, изумлённо вскинув оптограни.  
\- Ах да, кхем, простите. Так вот, о чём это я? – рыжий автобот вернулся на место, встряхнулся и впился взглядом в текст.  
\- О добропорядочных и не очень гражданах, - заржал откуда-то с высоты Скайварп и тут же взвизгнул, исчезнув в телепорте. Тандеркрекер тихонько опустил звуковую пушку.  
\- Хм, ладно, - Родимус на клик закатил оптику и вернулся к своему тексту. – Так вот! Наши лидеры…  
Ультра Магнус максимально незаметно стравил пар, пока второй Прайм толкал речь, во время которой народная масса явственно начала скучать. Тут же скользнула предательская мыслишка, что Старскрим задерживался специально: как знал, что так и будет, решив не тратить драгоценное время на бесполезную чепуху. Умный оплавок, очень умный.  
Тягач мазнул взгляд по Оптимусу и заметил, как тот, подвинувшись чуть в сторону, выудил из сабспейса датапад и теперь большим пальцем руки гонял по экрану какой-то шарик. Родимус тем временем перешёл, кажется, на список конкретных достижений каждого из лидеров обеих фракций, перечисляя всё то, что принесло хоть какую-то пользу Кибертрону вплоть до дронов, транслирующих непристойные четверостишья в паре образовавшихся подпольных баров. Даже это, по мнению Родимуса, являлось едва ли не одним из самых главных достижений их расы: ведь если ты смеёшься, значит, до драки дело не дойдёт, а коль нет драки, то и конфликтов, какие вспыхивали в самом начале мирного времени, уже не будет.  
Ультра Магнус переступил с ноги на ногу, чувствуя, как радостно отозвались на движение застоявшиеся сегменты. Заместитель Прайма отвлёкся буквально на клик, а когда поднял шлем, чтобы убедиться, что Оптимус всё ещё перед ним, рядом почему-то стоял Мегатрон. Оптимус оказался с левой стороны от Родимуса, что абсолютно не мешало ему продолжать играть с шариком на датападе. Примитивная игрушка, но время скоротать вполне возможно.  
\- И чтобы хоть как-то отблагодарить их за непомерный труд, за усилия и вложения, что каждый из них пожертвовал ради общего будущего… - Родимус замолчал, выдерживая театральную паузу.  
\- Да шевелись ты уже! – хрипло гаркнул кто-то из толпы.  
\- Не сбивай настрой! – тут же рявкнул на него Родимус, мечтательным взглядом на которого смотрел разве что Дрифт, специально сделавший речь подлиннее, чтобы как следует насладиться чарующим голосом второго из Праймов. – Так вот! Мы посовещались и решили, что хотим преподнести вам подарок!  
Ультра Магнус снова покосился на Оптимуса, но тот увлёкся забиванием пиксельного шара в такие же пиксельные ворота и явно не обращал внимания то на тишину, прерываемую еле слышным собственным кряхтением, то на возгласы, изредка доносящиеся из толпы, вывалившейся их провожать. Однако вместо Прайма Магнус столкнулся взглядом с Лордом Протектором. Тот еле заметно улыбнулся и поджал пальцы, складывая их в… Магнус поперхнулся и поспешил отвести обычно строгий взор в противоположную сторону или хотя бы перевести взгляд на Родимуса, раскинувшего манипуляторы и продолжающего втирать что-то очень пафосное, но теперь уже точно бессмысленное. Оптимус неожиданно вскинулся.  
\- Родимус, - мягко одёрнул он, вошедшего в раж преемника, - Родимус!  
\- А, ч-чего? – Прайм не сразу осознал, что его зовут. – Да? – он повернулся к Оптимусу и задел спойлером трибуну. Та со скрежетом накренилась, натянув провода микрофонов, и вся площадка вновь погрязла в омерзительных надрывающихся воплях микрофонов, закладывающих аудиосенсоры.  
Писк только усилился, когда трибуна рухнула, и Дрифт сделал единственное, что было возможным: перерубил все кабели одним чётким ударом.  
\- Да шарка ты…! - ругань Бластера, сидевшего в стороне в специально обустроенной для звукозаписывающих и транслирующих устройств палатке, последовавшая в оглушённой тишине, откровенно заинтриговала большую часть толпы. - Куда ты со своими мечами, кибердятел?! Я всего три штекера успел вытащить, оплавок! Шлак…  
\- Родимус, - Оптимус уже убрал датапад обратно и шагнул ко второму Прайму, - нам всем очень приятно знать, что ты так ценишь наши усилия, но… - тягач покосился на недовольно мигающий подсветкой монорельс, - ты задерживаешь рейс.  
\- Полагаю, прощание можно считать оконченным, - Мегатрон шагнул вперёд с противоположной стороны, разжав пальцы и перестав, наконец, терзать Ультра Магнуса похабными глифами и жестами. – Мы вернёмся через несколько дней, а пока…  
\- По любым вопросам обращайтесь либо к Бамблби, - Оптимус удивительно тепло улыбнулся, - либо к Саундвейву.  
\- Или ко мне! – встрял Родимус.  
\- У тебя будет персональное задание, - Оптимус положил огромный манипулятор на ярко-оранжевый плечевой блок преемника, - я посвящу тебя в него немного позже.  
\- На этом мы откланиваемся и, наконец, перестаём задерживать остальных, - многозначительно произнёс Лорд Протектор. – Родимус?  
\- Ладно-ладно, - проворчал тот, - конец! Расходимся! – крикнул он в толпу.  
Шлепок ладони по лбу со стороны Металлхоука в образовавшейся тишине слышали все от мала до велика. Только Дрифт разочарованно вздохнул: он столько всего написал, а Родимус и половины рассказать не успел. Печально.  
\- Полагаю, я как раз вовремя, - сверху, ревя турбинами, завис знакомый каждому сикер. – В стороны!  
Толпа тут же рассосалась, позволяя заместителю Лорда Протектора – Старскриму – опуститься на землю и перейти в робомод. Сикер с начищенными до ослепляющего блеска крыльями, гулко цокающий по земле дюзами, направившийся к станции монорельса походкой от бедра тут же приковал к себе все взоры. Старскрим откровенно купался во всеобщем внимании, позволяя если не прикоснуться, так хотя бы зрительно приобщиться к прекрасному. А в том, что он прекраснее всего, что было, есть и будет, мех даже не сомневался. Ультра Магнус чуть улыбнулся, радуясь, что неловкость с падением трибуны почти забылась, когда почувствовал на бедре чужие проворные пальцы.  
\- Праймас… - подавившись воздухом, выпалил первый офицер Прайма.  
\- Зачем же так официально? – наигранно изумился Мегатрон. – Можно просто Лорд Протектор, - он чуть ухмыльнулся, пока его ладонь широко сползла ниже, гораздо ниже, чем мог позволить себе Магнус.  
\- Мы едем, нет? – сварливо гаркнул в сторону трибуны Старскрим. – У меня целый план, куда я должен сходить и на что посмотреть. И я уже отбиваюсь от графика!  
\- Да, действительно, застоялись мы, - Оптимус отступил в сторону.  
Двери монорельса разъехались, впуская в себя под скудные аплодисменты лидеров фракций. Родимус, провожавший их уже из толпы, стоя рядом с Дрифтом, заливисто свистнул, и масса меха зааплодировала куда сильнее. Особенно когда Старскрим, красуясь, изогнулся и последним зашёл в безыскровой транспорт. В соседних вагонах уже сидели выбранные для путешествия телохранители, и когда монорельс тронулся, сопровождаемый скрипом, все меха синхронно немного сменили свои положения и продолжили отдыхать в оффлайне, как делали до этого.


	2. 2

Дельта, добраться до которой можно было лишь при помощи нескольких космических мостов, через несколько джооров встретила меха ярким солнцем, теплейшим ветерком и солидной кучей мечтательно вздыхающих разномастных органических существ. О том, что война на Кибертроне, наконец, завершилась теперь чуть ли легенды не слагали, а уж когда оба лидера, перед именами которых трепетали абсолютно все, вместе, наравне вышагивали рядом друг с другом, оставалось только молиться, чтобы так было и дальше. Слишком много рас пострадало от их манипуляторов…  
Ультра Магнус внимательно рассматривал светлые стены окружавших их зданий, отмечая про себя примерное расположение центральных улочек, многие концы которых упирались сюда, в вокзал. И хотя сначала первый заместитель Прайма делал вид, что эта затея ему не по душе, на самом деле поездки он ждал с нетерпением, причём едва ли не больше самих лидеров. Поскольку именно в это время на Дельте проходила одна из лучших выставок кристаллов, популярная театральная группа ставила эпическую древнюю поэму о Праймасе и Юникроне (её членами были представители разных рас, но творчество они представляли любое, главное, чтобы это был фольклор), а масляные резервуары так и манили к себе скрипящие шарниры, забитые грязью.  
\- Где там наш комплекс? – Старскрим уже добрался до карты с отметками и теперь изучал местность. – И где, говоришь, будут обитать наши телохраны?  
\- В соседнем здании, - терпеливо повторил Мегатрон, подходя к нему, - а нам вот сюда, - он ткнул пальцем в яркую точку, гордо именуемую Айсайкл. – Обещают обслуживание по высшему разряду с хорошей развлекательной программой.  
\- Вот тебе надо, ты и смотри, - Старскрим извернулся, зацепив лидера бедром, - скукотища. Не то что у меня… - сикер поднял к потолку мечтательный взгляд, но тут же одёрнул себя.  
\- И, разумеется, все твои коварные планы останутся при тебе? – ухмыльнулся Лорд Протектор.  
\- Само собой! – вскинулся тот. – Знаем ведь, пройденный этап, - он усмехнулся.  
\- Предлагаю сегодня посветить день изучения самого комплекса, а уже завтра каждый займётся, чем хочет, - к ним подошёл Оптимус. – Сначала доберёмся до Айсайкла, а там определимся.  
\- Целый глаксин без этих кретинов, - Старскрим довольно вздёрнул крылья и резво обернулся, - правда… - его фейсплет презрительно скривился, - вместо одних кретинов за нами увязались другие.  
Телохранители, кучкой вывалившиеся следом, разинув рты, стояли в самом центре вокзала, тупо рассматривая светлое богатство, окружающее их. Оптимус и Мегатрон переглянулись.  
\- К счастью, жить они будут отдельно, - отозвался Ультра Магнус. – Оптимус, я провожу их?  
\- Да, конечно, - кивнул Прайм, - как, говорите, добраться до Айсайкла?  
\- Не уверен в том, что знаю, как называется эту штука, - протянул Старскрим, - но это как монорельс, но на колёсах. Праймас…  
\- Тут есть полосы и для лётных форм жизни, - кивнул куда-то в сторону Мегатрон.  
\- Не дождёшься, - прошипел сикер, - я только-только вычистил всю гадость из турбин! Не хватало мне ещё схлопотать в первый же день какой-нибудь очередной органический сюрприз! – меха передёрнуло, стоило только представить, как опять придётся изворачиваться, пытаясь достать до труднодоступных мест. Опять кого-то просить? Но сотриадники остались на Кибертроне… шлак.  
\- Если почувствуешь, что тебе стало… гм, не по себе, просто скажи, - Мегатрон крепко сжал чужое плечо пальцами. – Ты ведь знаешь.  
\- Я справлюсь, - раздражённо отозвался тот, - пошли уже. Сколько можно здесь торчать?!  
Оптимус проводил Ультра Магнуса, направившегося в сторону телохранителей, тут же вытянувшихся по струнке, стоило ему приблизиться, задумчивым взглядом. От него не укрылось то, как заметно вздрогнул, чуть притормозив, его заместитель. Но того, что Мегатрон скинул Магнусу по личному каналу связи небольшой видеоролик с тем, как тот шёл те десять кликов до телохранителей, почти откровенно пошло облизывая каждое движение, Оптимус, разумеется, не знал.  
\- Оплавок, - пробурчал Ультра Магнус себе под нос, чем заставил ближайшего к нему телохранителя напрячься. – Встали! – не став оправдываться, обратился он к стройным рядам. – Следуем за мной! Сейчас выходим на полосу, где трансформируемся и едем за Лордом Праймом и Лордом Протектором.  
\- Есть, сэр! – синхронно отрапортовали вышколенные бывшие военные. Возможно, даже слишком вышколенные, не видевшие ничего, кроме войны и разрухи… иначе не сверкали бы так заинтересованно у некоторых окуляры. Ей-богу, проблем-то будет… Магнус прогнал цикл вентиляции, успокаиваясь. Ничего, он справится. Не впервой.

Айсайкл встретил их чудесным пейзажем. Ещё на подъезде к многоэтажному комплексу, рассчитанному как раз на габаритных посетителей, Магнус уже заприметил тщательно выстроенные бассейны с плещущейся в них пенной водой. Как было бы отлично стянуть с себя временами приедавшуюся тягомотину и окунуться туда в одиночестве, под звуки классической музыки, популярной ещё на довоенном Кибертроне, с хорошим топливом и… Магнус глухо выругался: колесо попало в ехидно ухмыляющуюся ему вслед пробоину. Да уж, совсем он что-то замечтался. Оптимус, Мегатрон и Старскрим добрались до комплекса куда быстрее, пока сам заместитель Прайма возился с кучкой телохранителей, разъясняя им довольно банальные вещи и объясняя, где они будут жить и как именно стоит себя проявлять (или, наоборот, не стоит). Телохранители покивали и разбрелись по квартам здания, стоявшего на территории Айсайкла, но располагающегося немного поодаль. Хотя временное пристанище выглядело ничуть не хуже главного здания отеля.  
\- О, я уж думал, ты потерялся где-то по пути, - усмехнулся Мегатрон, - подумывал поднять тревогу.  
\- Не стоит, - поспешно отозвался Магнус. – А где…? – он обвёл такой же светлый холл с довольно дружелюбно настроенными посетителями изучающим взглядом.  
\- Они со Старскримом пошли разбираться с забронированными номерами. Там какая-то накладка, - пожал плечевыми блоками тот.  
Магнус всё же отыскал взглядом в толпе красный корпус лидера и удовлетворённо кивнул. Сикер стоял там рядом и, судя по начинающим оглядываться посетителям, постепенно повышал голос. Ещё не визг, но почти.  
\- Нет, ну ты погляди на них, - Старскрим раздражённо цокал дюзами, не обращая внимания на не менее габаритных жителей Айсайкла, - каждому из нас забронировали персональные комнаты, чтобы каждому – каждому! – было комфортно! Но у них, видите ли, система иногда глючит, ошибки вылезают, поэтому комнаты у нас три! На четверых! Свободных нет!  
\- А ещё они на разных этажах, - Оптимус, подошедший следом, прогнал цикл вентиляции, успокаиваясь, - поэтому сейчас пройдёмся и посмотрим, какие комнаты, а там решим, как будем размещаться.  
\- Отличная идея, - пробасил Ультра Магнус.  
\- Самая ужасная из всех, какие только могут быть! – завопил Старскрим. – Я вам это ещё припомню! – рявкнул он на администратора, всеми силами пытающегося сдержаться и не наорать в ответ. – Ну, чего встали? Вперёд!  
Оптимус проводил сикера задумчивым взглядом, после чего ещё раз прогнал цикл вентиляции и поспешил догнать упрямого зама Лорда Протектора, который сгустил вокруг себя такую ауру, что даже утыканные до зубов различными ядами наполовину органические, наполовину механоиды кросспоты, у которых намечался довольно крутой и явно шумный праздник, если смотреть на чемоданы с инвентарём, возвышающейся кучей рассматривающих остальных посетителей, предпочитали отходить в сторонку.  
\- Старскрим! – воскликнул Оптимус, когда прямо перед ним два грузчика нагло протолкали вперёд часть багажа кросспотов. – Подожди!  
Старскрим что-то буркнул в ответ, и Ультра Магнус в очередной раз подавился вентиляцией: чёрные пальцы Мегатрона игриво прошлись по его боку, стравливая слабые разряды в стыки брони.  
\- Ты же не думаешь, что я оставлю тебя в покое, - больше утверждая, нежели спрашивая, поинтересовался танк.  
\- Вообще-то хотелось бы, - сглотнув ком в горловом шлюзе, пробурчал Магнус, старательно прогоняя как назло постоянно воспроизводящееся в памяти кликовое приятное касание.  
\- Ну чего вы застряли? – проорал у дверей кабины лифта Старскрим. – Шевелитесь, оплавки!  
Того, как ощутимо сильно Прайм сжал чужое крыло, меха не видели, поскольку грузчики основательно взялись за погрузку чемоданов настроенной хорошенько погудеть расы.  
\- Не стоит заставлять их ждать, - Магнус неловко вывернулся из-под руки, чья ладонь откровенно широко легла на брюшной сегмент, и первым направился к лифтам. Мегатрон последовал за ним, изредка бросая в спину едкие ухмылки, от которых на кончиках антенн вот-вот начнут загораться огоньки смущения.  
\- В общем, одна комната на последнем пятом этаже, одна на третьем и одна на втором, - проинформировал ботов сикер. – Если самая верхняя кварта достаточно широка, то её займу я. Остальное разбирайте, как хотите, - лениво пожал он плечами.  
\- То есть ты собираешься жить один? – подытожил Мегатрон. – Совсем обнаглел?  
\- Мне нужно личное пространство! – моментально взвился, ощетинившись, Старскрим. – Я и так постоянно вожусь со всякими отбросами, которые не знают меры, когда надо продолжать, а когда стоит отступить! Так что попрошу-ка!..  
\- Я тоже, - Магнус неловко кашлянул, не ожидая от самого себя такой наглости, - прости, Оптимус, просто…  
\- Полагаю, если двое займут кварту побольше, проблем не будет. Особенно, если там есть раздельные платформы, - вмешался Мегатрон, - сначала наверх?  
\- Да, - Старскрим нетерпеливо клацнул выщелкнутыми когтями, поторапливая органиков, забившихся в лифт с верхних этажей, и первым грациозно переступил порог кабинки. И тут же раздражённо сжался, поджимая крылья.  
\- Четверых сразу он не увезёт, - Оптимус вежливо посторонился, чем заслужил смущённую, но благодарную улыбку пожилой шестипалой и трёхногой леди, - мы подождём вас там, - он юркнул к сикеру, двери закрылись, и лифт тронулся, слабо грохоча.  
\- Уверен, что не хочешь жить… с кем-нибудь? – Мегатрон опять повернулся к тягачу. – Я не против.  
\- Лорд Протектор, - Магнус неожиданно твёрдо посмотрел на него, - то, что было… гм, не совсем правильно. И я надеюсь, что впредь подобного больше не повторится.  
\- Меня удивляет, - даже не дослушав его до конца, прервал бота танк, - что ты до сих пор не понял одной простой вещи.  
\- И какой же? – напрягся зам Прайма, с подозрением покосившись на лидера десептиконов.  
\- Ты идеален, Магнус, - немного помолчав, когда лифт снова спустился вниз, набитый битком, как и в прошлый раз, удивительно спокойно отозвался Мегатрон. – Ты сам не понимаешь, насколько.  
Они кое-как втиснулись во вроде бы широкую, но как-то не очень кабинку, и лифт с кряхтением пополз вверх, подрагивая.  
\- Чем ты будешь заниматься? – не дождавшись ответа на свою реплику, поинтересовался Лорд Протектор.  
\- Хочу посетить пару выставок и одну театральную постановку, - задумавшийся и погружённый в себя Ультра Магнус даже не заметил, как сдал все свои планы с потрохами. – А что?  
\- Могу я составить тебе компанию? – танк даже не улыбался, смотрел прямо, серьёзно, терпеливо и явственно ожидая ответа. – Обещаю не приставать! Может быть…  
Ультра Магнус не успел возмутиться, когда двери открылись, и им пришлось кое-как выбраться наружу.  
\- Только лестницы, - вынес всеобщий вердикт Старскрим, - только лестницы.  
\- Нам туда, - Оптимус выглядел чересчур довольным, да и сикер как-то поумерил пыл, пока они ждали друзей. – Кварта 524.  
\- Добротный комплекс, - Мегатрон с удовольствием потянулся, с радостью понимая, что до потолка оставалось приличное расстояние. Не придётся ходить, сутулясь и так и норовя сшибить шлемом какую-нибудь люстру. Пройденный этап, бывало. Старскрим тогда ржал как не в себя и сам же навернулся на гладком покрытии, взмахнув длинными ногами так, что та же многострадальная люстра, за которую зацепился Мегатрон, с грохотом оторвалась и рухнула прямиком на него.  
\- Как ни странно, эти кретины неплохо постарались, - похвала из уст Старскрима, адресованная его сотриадникам, наверняка была едва ли не высшей мерой его удовольствия от поездки.  
Ультра Магнус не стал отпускать комментарий о том, что он-то знал, каких трудов стоило автоботам и десептиконам договориться и найти нечто такое, что устроит их всех. Сколько курортов они отмели просто потому, что там якобы было что-то не так… И всё благодаря невозмутимому Проулу и флегматичному Саундвейву, который почём зря на рожон не лез. Не то вся ставка передралась бы, честное слово. Айронхайду Магнус верил, поэтому даже не сомневался в его словах.  
Разъехавшиеся двери кварты, что открылись ключом-картой, заставили всех четверых чуть ли не охнуть от изумления вслух. Приятные светло-зелёные стены с живыми растениями в горшках, современными картинами и кристаллами, красиво установленными на разномастных стойках. Удобные платформы с мягким покрытием, персональный небольшой бассейн с хорошей дезкой и богатый, разнообразный энергарий.  
\- Я не хочу знать, насколько сильно опустела казна, - не слыша себя, пробормотал Старскрим, чей взгляд оказался прикован к стеклянной перегородке на потолке, сквозь которую, прямо с платформы (двуместной, судя по ширине) можно было рассматривать небо над головой. – Я остаюсь здесь. Это не обсуждается.  
\- Свиндл почти плакал, когда пришёл подписывать ко мне запрашиваемую Проулом сумму, - пробормотал Магнус.  
Три взора меха тут же вперились в него.  
\- То есть… ты знал? – Оптимус ехидно сверкнул оптикой.  
\- А есть кто-то, кто не знал? – удивился Старскрим. - Собственно, я же и оставил каталог с этим комплексом на столе в нашей кварте. Скайварп, наверное, и подцепил. Тут я уже не в курсе.  
\- Саундвейв, собственно, всех и убедил, - покачал шлемом Мегатрон и на удивлённый взгляд сикера пояснил: - Не только у тебя выдающиеся ораторские таланты.  
Старскрим фыркнул и отвернулся, снова поднял взор к окну в потолке.  
\- Там лестница? – прищурился Магнус. – Ух ты, ещё и выход на крышу…  
\- Я остаюсь здесь. Остальное меня не интересует! – хлопнул в ладоши Старскрим. – Так что пошли все вон! Мне нужно кое-что доделать.  
Магнус первым покинул «забитую» за сикером кварту, решив не нарываться лишний раз на вопли раздражённого коренного жителя Воса.  
\- Куда дальше? – Оптимус сверился с оставшимися ключ-картами. – Третий этаж, второй?  
\- Пошли через третий, - Мегатрон направился к лестнице. – И никаких лифтов!  
\- Это точно, - покачал шлемом Прайм. – Магнус?  
\- Иду, - тягач занял привычную позицию позади плеча Лорда Прайма и медленно двинулся следом за ним, не особо прислушиваясь к формальной беседе лидеров об интерьере этого комплекса.  
Иногда приходилось останавливаться и пропускать менее габаритных посетителей, а одной гуманоидной парочке кислотно-синих оттенков сам Мегатрон помог с багажом. Те довольно заворчали и всучили ему из закромов, смутно похожих на сабспейс, как у их расы, нечто длинное и продолговатое.  
\- Я… не уверен в том, что это, - Мегатрон с плохо скрываемой брезгливостью смотрел на нечто, что начинало таять прямо у него в пальцах.  
\- Биологическая структура, для наших систем абсолютно безвредная, по сути, бесполезная, - просканировав предмет, наименование которого с первого раза выговорить-то не удастся, отозвался Магнус. – Съедобная. Закинешь в номере в бар, потом, гм…  
Оптимус пробормотал что-то смутное похожее на «обсосёшь», давя смех в крепко сжатый кулак.  
\- Прайм! – гаркнул на него Мегатрон. – Ты слишком много времени проводишь с моей триадой! Понахватался шлак знает чего, - он потряс кулаком с зажатой в нём сладостью. Конфета опасно накренилась и завихляла из стороны в сторону.  
Обычно сдержанный и серьёзный Ультра Магнус почувствовал, что сейчас даже он не против посмеяться. Редкое явление… Но больше забавляло выражение фейсплета лидера десептиконов, который стоял и откровенно не знал, что делать с тающей у него в руках отработкой.  
\- Во имя Мегатронуса, - пробормотал танк себе под носовой конус и, стремительно прогнав цикл вентиляции, широко откусил конфету. Задумался, жуя её. – Хм, удивительно, но неплохо…  
\- Клянусь, никто этого не увидит, - Оптимус даже со щелчком вернул маску на лицевую, скрывая широченную, ничем не сдерживаемую улыбку. – Я не могу просто на это смотреть.  
\- Прибью, - одними губами пообещал ему Мегатрон и откусил ещё. – Кстати, реально неплохо. Хотите? – он злорадно сверкнул ярко-алой оптикой, протянув ещё более удлинившуюся сладость двум меха, застывшим немного ниже.  
\- Нет, спасибо, - Магнус деловито кашлянул, маскируя норовящий сорваться с глоссы смех. – Аппетит не хочется перебивать.  
\- Пошли уже, помощник, - Оптимус первым предпочёл ретироваться, гулко застучав тяжёлой поступью по направлению к номеру.  
\- Точно не хочешь? – Мегатрон спустился ниже, поравнявшись с Магнусом. – Она реально вкусная.  
Брат по сборке Прайма ответить не успел, удивлённо мигнув линзами: танк на долгий клик прижался к нему сладкими губами, размазывая тающую конфету по подбородку.  
\- Очень вкусная, - многозначительно вздёрнув оптограни, добавил он, - прямо как ты…  
Ультра Магнус ошарашено сглотнул, прошёлся глоссой по собственным губам, смакуя сладость, и резко уткнулся лицевой в ладони, чувствуя, как раскаляется металл фейсплета от смущения. Вот зачем ему постоянно напоминать о том, что было?  
\- Идём, не то нас сейчас потеряют, - усмехнулся Мегатрон, - хотя я не против, если Оптимус увидит. Тогда можно будет перестать, наконец, скрываться по углам, правда?  
Магнус отвернулся, неловко задел высоким плечом какое-то растение в горшке. То с грохотом распласталось на ступенях.  
\- Самое время идти, - танк, наконец, скрылся за углом, оставляя тягача в смущённом смятении и с мыслями, что ад, если он есть, только начинается.

Мех с ощутимым облегчением закрыл за собой двери кварты, заблокировав их изнутри, чтобы внезапные гости не решили потревожить его одиночество. Комната ему досталась в самом низу, на втором этаже, но лучше так, чем рядом с визжащим Старскримом или лидерами, которые долго смеялись, обнаружив одну единственную узкую платформу на двоих. Сначала решили тянуть жребий, кто первым будет там ночевать, а потом пришёл сикер, вдарил обоим и вызвал в номер представителя персонала, где опять высказал тому всё, что он о нём думает и потребовал, как минимум, запасную платформу. В итоге, не прошло и джоора, а лидеры уже спокойно могли отдыхать кто где хотел.  
Магнус обернулся: на Дельту постепенно опускалась ночь, и насыщенно-вишнёвые стены комнаты, в первый клик ослепившие его своей яркостью, сейчас смотрелись куда лучше. А мягкая подсветка, выложенная причудливыми узорами, так и вовсе умиротворяла. Тягач не стал даже свет включать, чтобы не портить воистину волшебную и уютную атмосферу. Он подошёл к огромному окну и дал команду сбор стекла. В кварту тут же ворвался свежий ветерок, ловко прошедшийся по самым дальним уголкам его временного нового жилища. И хотя у Магнуса не было балкона, как у лидеров или Старскрима, огромное панорамное окно с лихвой окупало это. К тому же даже отсюда распрекрасно виднелся лабиринт из живых растений, а за ним – пляж с резервуарами, где притягательно пенилась та самая чистейшая вода, о которой он читал в рекламном буклете.  
\- Хочешь прогуляться? – голос Мегатрона откуда-то сверху сбил весь лирический настрой. – Этот лабиринт прямо манит…  
Магнус с удивлением вздёрнул шлем кверху и обнаружил на балконе наискось лидера десептиконов. Тот усмехнулся, наслаждаясь удивлением, проступившим на обычно невозмутимом фейсплете.  
\- А Оптимус… где? – чувствуя, как прилипает глосса к нёбу, пробормотал Магнус.  
\- Они со Старскримом пошли в бар тестировать местное топливо, какое может предложить комплекс, - танк чуть склонил голову вбок. – Скример любит танцевать, а под хорошую музыку – особенно, хотя он никогда в этом не признается.  
\- А… ты почему не пошёл? – Магнус всегда искренне считал больше себя любителем тишины и уединения. За Лордом Протектором он такого не замечал, хотя откуда бы?  
Мегатрона, как равноценного правителя и лидера фракции десептиконов, разумеется, тащили на все мероприятия, какие не лень. Но сейчас удивило больше, пожалуй, то, что непосредственно Оптимус, всегда любивший тишину, потащился вместе со вздорным Старскримом в какой-то бар, где явно гремела музыка. И если сикер ещё как-то вписывался в эту картинку, то Прайму там явно было не место.  
\- Старскрим любого способен уломать, - хмыкнул Мегатрон, прерывая размышления собеседника, - а близкого ему меха – особенно.  
\- В каком смысле, близкого? – вскинулся Магнус. – Ты же не хочешь сказать, что…  
\- Именно это я и говорю, - закатил оптику танк. – Они партнёры, пусть и не очень давно пришли к этому. Но у них довольно стабильный союз, и он пойдёт на пользу всему Кибертрону. Только поэтому я не стал им мешать. Оптимус способен удержать моего зама в узде. А большего и не надо.  
Ультра Магнус промолчал, гоняя цикл вентиляции за циклом: почему, собственно, Оптимус ему ничего не говорил? Или это он сам был настолько слеп, что не замечал очевидных вещей?  
Тут же стали всплывать настолько незначительные детали, которые разом обрели доселе непонятый смысл. Как Старскрим раздражённо ворчал, пока пихал засидевшихся лидеров, как таскал кубы энергона, как орал, – особенно на Оптимуса – когда тот не прислушивался ко вполне толковым идеям. Магнус считал, что раз сикер- заместитель Мегатрона, значит, Мегатрону за ним и следить. И раз танк не вставал против тех или иных идей, значит, с ним этот вопрос был уже решён и обговорён. А дело, оказывается, было совсем не в этом.  
\- Ну так что, прогуляемся? – снова выдернул Магнуса из воспоминаний Мегатрон. – Обещаю не приставать. Ну если только совсем чуть-чуть. Честное слово!  
\- Ты уже обещал, - фыркнул Магнус. – Ладно, давай.  
\- Жду тебя внизу, - улыбнулся тот и послал тягачу воздушный поцелуй.  
Ответить на столь откровенную непристойность первый офицер Прайма уже не успел: Мегатрон исчез в своей кварте и явственно захлопнул балкон, блокируя любые ругательства, которые могли бы полететь ему в спину. Но не полетели.  
Магнус из внезапно поднявшегося в глубине Искры упрямства не стал торопиться. Он добрался до душа, где смысл с себя всю пыль после дороги, после чего медленно выцедил средних размеров куб хорошо очищенного энергона и только после этого спустился по лестнице вниз. Мегатрон его уже ждал.  
\- Я рад, что ты согласился, - словно не обратив внимания на «небольшую» задержку, протянул он, - я тут кое-что разузнал. Лабиринт оснащён фонарями, которые вот-вот зажгут, а ещё сегодня будет салют. У них тут сегодня праздник – не то день межрасовой мирной конвенции, не то что-то подобное.  
\- Красиво будет, - согласно кивнул тягач.  
\- Идём, если верить буклету, - Мегатрон повертел в пальцах рекламу, - в лабиринте много интересных и красивых скульптур. Ты любишь скульптуры?  
\- Кристаллы больше, но и скульптуры звучат заманчиво, - осторожно согласился Магнус.  
\- Тогда не будем терять время даром, - Лорд Протектор подхватил первого офицера Прайма под локоть, заставив того гневно фыркнуть вентиляцией, - нас ждёт чудесный вечер.  
Мегатрон уверенно потащил тягача к выходу, а уже оттуда, по слабо шуршащему гравию, по направлению к лабиринту. Встречающиеся им по пути другие постояльцы стремительно редели, направляясь куда-то к бару, как раз там, где гремела музыка и, судя по выкрикам, начинали тусить уже знакомые им кросспоты. Глядя на размах, с которым собиралась гулять вся эта компания, Магнус мельком подумал о том, что уж кому-кому, а Старскриму там точно будет хорошо. В отличие от Оптимуса… да уж.  
Стоило обоим меха перешагнуть порог зелёной арки, как тут же постепенно стала разгораться подсветка, а на особо высоких изгородях вспыхивали яркие фонари, хорошо освещающие дорогу. Магнус на клик притормозил, запечатлевая в архивах памяти кадры с оптики: уж больно красиво рассекали яркие лучи ночное небо, усыпанное звёздами. Всё-таки на Кибертроне было нечто своё притягательное, но оно ощутимо отличалось от того, что видел сейчас Ультра Магнус.  
\- Идём, - Мегатрон уверенно потянул его вперёд, - скульптуры, конечно, не убегут, но и незачем заставлять их ждать своих посетителей.  
Магнус только кивнул… и даже не вздрогнул, когда чужая рука, придерживающая его за локтевой шарнир, сползла ниже, обхватывая ладонь.

Салют застал их практически в самом центре лабиринта. Огромные яркие купола рассекали небо с завидным грохотом, и будь меха к нему поближе, то наверняка пришлось бы потом калибровать аудиосенсоры. Однако здесь, среди живописных зарослей и не совсем понятных скульптур, над некоторыми из которых и Мегатрон, и Магнус долго ломали головы, пытаясь осознать, что они видят, оглушающий эффект сказывался куда слабее. Металлическая скамья даже не скрипнула, когда меха опустились на неё, посмеиваясь после несколько своеобразного приобщения к искусству.  
\- Ладно, тот клубок из конечностей я вроде понял, - Мегатрон широко улыбался, поглядывая то на небо, то на Магнуса, потирающего ладони. – Некоторые расы отличаются особой гибкостью, хорошо. Но за что вигоры так не возлюбили своего бога?  
\- Это который и зверь, и гуманоид? – уточнил Ультра Магнус. – Тот большой и широкий?  
\- Да-да. И ладно несколько пар глаз на лице, но на… э-э, я не уверен, что это был бампер, - танк снова прыснул в кулак. – Там-то зачем?  
\- Всевидящее божество, полагаю, - хмыкнул первый офицер Прайма. – И всё слышащее. Судя по ушным раковинам на концах ног.  
\- Про три детородных органа и несколько пар молоко образующих желёз – не смейся, это было написано на табличке! – я даже не заикаюсь! – Мегатрон со смешком стравил пар и устало откинулся на спинку скамьи.  
В этот момент небо окрасилось в ярко-жёлтый, почти как солнце, цвет, а первый из ярких куполов растёкся над ними, сплетаясь пока что в простые узоры.  
\- О, а вот и салют, - Магнус чуть подался вперёд, с удовольствием запечатлевая и эти кадры. Конечно, у малыша Ревайнда вышло бы гораздо лучше и чётче, но тягачу было достаточно и этого. Пересматривать иногда то, от чего Искра в предвкушении трепетала на ложементе. Тем более, что небо расчерчивали зелёные и золотистые полосы.  
\- И всё-таки, Магнус, - Мегатрон оторвался от салюта и искоса посмотрел на заместителя Прайма, - почему ты не хочешь попробовать? Мне казалось, я вполне ясно донёс до тебя… гм, свою мысль.  
Ультра Магнус поджал губы: пожалуй, даже слишком ясно. Но нельзя винить в этом одного только Мегатрона… Сам Магнус дал ему повод, проявил слабость, не отступил назад, когда требовалось. И теперь ошибки прошлого выливались в распри настоящего.  
\- Мы ведь взрослые меха, Магнус, мы можем просто поговорить. Объясни мне, чтобы я понял, - Мегатрон немного придвинулся к нему, задел коленом чужую ногу. – Потому что если ты и дальше будешь убегать, я просто решу, что ты сильно стесняешься, и перейду к куда более весомым… ухаживаниям. От них так просто ты не отвертишься.  
Магнус ненадолго замер, снова подняв голову к небу и вглядываясь в купола, с каждым разом усложняющие свои узоры.  
\- Есть вещи, Мегатрон, - собравшись с духом, начал он, рискнув даже назвать Лорда Протектора по имени, - есть вещи, о которых не знает даже Оптимус. И он не должен о них узнать. Эти тайны хранятся годами, и я… Мой долг сохранить их в том виде, в каком они были рождены. К сожалению, неважно, чего я хочу или нет, эти секреты всегда будут стоять на первом месте. А врать, тем более открыто… Это не по мне, - тягач понуро опустил плечи и устало коснулся тыльной стороной ладони лба. – Поэтому прошу, Мегатрон, перестань. Я… не самый подходящий вариант.  
\- Ты меня заинтриговал, - спустя три десятка кликов, всё же отозвался танк. И пододвинулся ещё ближе, отыскав в полутьме чужую ладонь и накрыв её своей. – Заинтриговал настолько, что я готов тебя почти на винтики разобрать, только бы докопаться. Тем более, если даже Оптимус не в курсе. Это явно нечто о-очень серьёзное.  
\- Хватит, - Ультра Магнус поднялся, избегая контакта. – Прости. Мне… мне было приятно провести с тобой время, но на этом всё. Теперь только рабочие отношения и никак иначе.  
\- Ты ведь даже не знаешь, от чего отказываешься, - Мегатрон поднялся следом. – Магнус… - он подошёл к другому меха, снова попытался захватить его в плен своих шершавых рук.  
\- Довольно! – чуть повысил голос первый офицер Прайма. – Я ухожу. Спасибо за приятную прогулку, но относительно будущих мероприятий я вынужден отказать Вам в Вашей компании, - чинно отрезал он. – Приятного вечера, Лорд Протектор. Увидимся завтра.  
Магнус стремительно бросился прочь. Будь здесь возможность перейти в альт-мод, он бы, не задумываясь, встал на колёса и погнал, что есть силы, только бы уйти, покинуть, не сорваться, не проболтаться! Как же мерзко… Годами, веками, тысячелетиями скапливаемая ложь. И не единой возможности и причины разрушить огромную башню, что скрывала в себе самый главный секрет того, кого Оптимус Прайм считал едва ли не братом по Искре.

Мегатрон терпеливо выждал целый джоор, досмотрев салют и посидев ещё немного после, упрямо дожидаясь момента, когда внутренний хронометр скажет, что времени прошло достаточно. Магнус уже должен был вернуться к себе, шансов столкнуться где-то в коридорах комплекса мало. Танк поднялся ровно в тот момент, когда клики перевалили на второй джоор. Медленно, размеренно он направился по тому же пути, что и первый офицер Прайма, размышляя над сказанным и раздумывая, как же быть дальше.  
Незадолго до поездки они с Оптимусом решили, что их – их! – народ готов к чему-то большему, чем вечные собрания, аудиенции, своды правил и прочие неимоверно полезные вещи, без которых восстановление дома было бы невозможным. Они решили, что можно дать простым гражданам немного слабины, и объявили о первом за долгое время празднике, главным правилом которого было минимум драк.  
Разумеется, к рекомендациям никто не прислушался, и Проул не один день ходил понурый и раздражённый, поскольку именно ему, как главе полицейского отдела при ставке, пришлось разгребать уже знакомую всем отработку. Однако конфликтов вспыхивало куда меньше, чем предполагали оба лидера, на почве чего праздник плавно втёк и к ним в кабинет. А там присоединились и остальные – почти идеальный момент для совершения какого-нибудь террористического акта.  
И хотя Мегатрон, как и Оптимус (да и не только он, если уж на то пошло), пил в меру, это не помешало ему проявить немного актёрских талантов и после того, как Старскрим утащил глупо улыбающегося Прайма восвояси, пошатнувшись, попросить Магнуса помочь ему добраться до собственной кварты. Ни Саундвейва или Шоквейва, которые также сидели с ними, нет… Именно Магнуса, мотивировав это тем, что другие десептиконы просто его не дотащат, а прерывать веселье не хочется. Ровно как и телепортироваться с ухлеставшимся до скраплетов перед оптикой Скайварпом. Дальше – дело техники.  
Мегатрон не особо размышлял над тем, что именно стало катализатором: сверхзаряженное, общее праздничное настроение, несколько задушевные разговоры, почти интимный полумрак или что ещё. По большому счёту, он ни на что из выше перечисленного внимания не обращал, нагло и абсолютно беспардонно растянувшись на широком и мощном плече заместителя Прайма. Магнус со своей стороны энтузиазма не проявлял. Но когда бывший шахтёр почти вдавил его в стену, прижимаясь всем корпусом, практически касаясь чужих губ своими… Мегатрон мог поклясться: брат по сборке Оптимуса Прайма на клик сам подался вперёд, хотя тут же одёрнул себя. Но было поздно.  
О том, как сладко подрагивала, подтекая, приёмная система, лидер десептиконов старался не думать даже сейчас. Слишком хорошо ему было, слишком громко он стонал, цепляясь до стружки активной краски с чужой брони в светлые плечевые блоки, пока его вдавливали в платформу и методично, размеренно, насильно растягивая удовольствие, доводили до долгожданной перезагрузки. И о том, как жарко его целовали, по кончики шлема погружая в безумно сладкий водоворот ощущений, как отчаянно цеплялись его собственные пальцы за острые белые антенны, щекоча их статикой…  
Мегатрон споткнулся, хрипнул вентиляцией, охлаждая вспыхнувший при воспоминании о той ночи корпус. Всё было бы гораздо проще, воспринимай он Магнуса как партнёра на один раз. И вот здесь начинались проблемы. Танк сам не заметил, как начал засматривать на удивительно аккуратные ладони, педантично раскладывающие всю утварь по своему столу. Как шевелились идеально очерченные губы, пока Магнус зачитывал наизусть очередной отчёт, во время которого в оффлайн выпадал чуть ли не сам Прайм. Как чётко и кристально ясно излагал он свои мысли, иногда обращаясь к ровным графикам, кругами расчерченных на экране. И как смущённо отводил он взгляд, стоило Мегатрону втихаря опустить лишь им двоим понятную похабную шуточку.  
Танк притормозил, снова прогнал цикл вентиляции, всеми силами приводя себя и свой рассудок обратно в порядок. Эмоции всегда всё ломали, и Старскрим был ярким тому примером. Только рассудок, только анализ: танк выпрямился, взяв себя в руки. Его заместитель тоже мог и любил поддерживать порядок, но в нём не было чего-то… чего-то более живого что ли? Старскрим делал всё механически, поддерживая определённую планку, но не переходя черту излишнего. Магнус же каждый праймасов раз раскладывал свои стило так, словно делал это впервые: с необъяснимым трепетом, с врождённым чувством уважения по отношению к своим маленьким, но таким важным в работе и жизни помощникам. И Мегатрона это восхищало до глубины души.  
Когда он добрался до кварты, то обнаружил там отдыхающего на платформе Оптимуса. Прайм жестом поприветствовал его, но больше не пошевелился, растекаясь грудой хлама по мягкой обивке.  
\- Вижу, Старскрим хорошо тебя укатал, - усмехнулся танк. – Всё так плохо?  
\- Не то чтобы, - пробормотал тот, - скорее, я сам устал. Сегодня с самого утра бешеный день. Давно такого не было.  
\- Это ещё цветочки, - Мегатрон ненадолго отошёл к квадратной ванной комнате, где сполоснул руки и умылся, окончательно прогоняя липкие в буквальном смысле наваждения прошлого. Он точно утвердился в том, что хочет понять Магнуса, разузнать всё до самого конца. А кто, как ни Оптимус, лучше всего поможет ему в этом? – Слушай, ты хорошо знаешь Ультра Магнуса?  
\- Разумеется, - Прайм с тихим стоном перекатился на бок и активировал оптику. – А что? – он заинтересованно покосился на бывшего лучшего врага, ожидая объяснений.  
\- Дай-ка скинуть тебе кое-что, - Мегатрон уселся на соседнюю платформу и по личному каналу связи переправил короткую запись с основным разговором с Магнусом. Оптимус долго молчал.  
\- Очень интересно, - Прайм откинулся обратно на спину. – Очень, - задумчиво повторил он, прогоняя раз за разом фразы своего заместителя. – А когда ты с ним успел… - тягач деликатно кашлянул.  
\- Помнишь, праздник был? Вот тогда. Кстати, мне понравилось просто до безумия. И если ты с ним не коннектился, то зря, - Мегатрон, наконец, тоже улёгся. По молчаливой команде Прайма свет в кварте погас, оставляя лишь полумрак, рассекаемый светом луны.  
\- Я никогда не воспринимал его в таком контексте, - признался Оптимус, - Магнус просто всегда был. Насколько я знаю, он как представитель Тайреста, всегда следовал за Праймом, кем бы тот ни был. Магнус был до меня, со мной и, судя по всему, будет после меня. Эдакий бессмертный первый офицер.  
\- Война закончена официально. Судя по его словам, этим тайнам очень много лет. Неужели они до сих пор актуальны? – Мегатрон выудил из сабспейса датапад, включил его и пробежался взглядом по личным сообщениям: Саундвейв почти не писал, видимо, всё было в порядке. Пока что. Это радовало.  
\- Кому как ни нам с тобой знать, что есть вещи, которые всегда должны оставаться в секрете, - даже в темноте чувствовалось, как грустно улыбнулся Оптимус. – Я попробую поговорить с ним, может, удастся что-то выведать. Но это завтра.  
\- Хорошо, - танк еле заметно покачал шлемом. – Но всё-таки: что ему нравится?  
\- Всё настолько серьёзно? – усмехнулся Оптимус.  
\- Ты с моим замом тоже не в шашки играешь, - фыркнул Мегатрон. – Так что давай. Можно списком.  
\- Ну… у него мало увлечений, - тягач потянулся, перевернулся на брюшные пластины, удобно устроив шлем на руках. – Литература, театр и кристаллы. Родимус частенько ворчит, что Магнус слишком занудный. Он даже самую интересную книгу разберёт на такие мелочи и докопается до таких вещей, что в клубе фанатов этой книги все тупо уснут, пока он закончит.  
\- Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, - хмыкнул Мегатрон.  
\- Ты и так на это каждый день смотришь, - отмахнулся более свободной ладонью Оптимус. – Магнус одинаково читает что отчёты, что развлекательную литературу, что научную. А потом задумывается над такими вещами и вопросами, которые вроде бы не планировались подниматься, цеплялись всего-то поверхностно, а Магнус их выворачивает наизнанку, изучая. И только когда всё от первого и до последнего глифа будет разложено по полочкам, он охладится и возьмётся за что-нибудь другое. Но с таким же упорством!  
\- А что с кристаллами? – танк открыл новую вкладку в сети и вбил в поисковую строку запрос с выставкой, о которой мельком отзывался Магнус. – На Дельте будет выставка различных горных пород, вход бесплатный, ярмарка и, как венец творения, какой-то кристалл с планеты Родент. Обещают нечто незабываемое… хм. А вечером целое кристальное шоу и… какой-то модный показ от… Ух ты, выглядит интересно.  
\- Что там? – Оптимус оторвал голову от рук и прищурился, вглядываясь в яркий экран датапада, который Мегатрон повернул к нему. – Вау… - удивлённо воскликнул он. – Слушай, ты не против, если мы со Старскримом, гм, составим вам компанию? Ему нравятся такие яркие побрякушки.  
\- Спроси у Магнуса, можно ли к нему присоединиться. Тебе он точно не откажет, - хмыкнул танк. – А уж я составлю вам компанию, так и быть.  
Оптимус глухо рассмеялся и снова уронил шлем на руки.  
\- Праймаса ради, как я устал, - пробормотал он. – И почему Скримера тянет исключительно на такие мероприятия?  
\- Уделяй ему немного больше внимания, - Лорд Протектор отключил, наконец, датапад и сам окончательно улёгся. – Со временем он прочувствует и поймёт твоё внимание. Тогда-то и перестанет шарахаться по таким местам.  
\- Да мы и так вроде, ну, часто бываем вместе, - неожиданно поделился Оптимус. Мегатрон в темноте усмехнулся: удивительно, как может извернуться госпожа Судьба. Кто бы знал, что они будут друг другу изливать все свои дела сердечные? – Этого мало?  
\- Это же Старскрим, ему всегда мало, - хмыкнул тот. – Говори с ним почаще, отмечай все достоинства, даже самые незначительные, и тогда он будет отвечать тебе тем же. Может, даже перестанет быть таким сварливым.  
Оптимус на некоторое время затих, прерывая тишину лёгким шелестом вентиляции. Но через половину джоора всё же не удержался, спросил:  
\- У тебя действительно с Магнусом всё так серьёзно?  
\- Думаю, да, - немного погодя, отозвался тот. – Хотя сейчас я даже не представляю, что мне сделать, чтобы не испортить всё ещё сильнее.  
\- Как минимум, не давить, - философски посоветовал Прайм. – Этим ты только оттолкнёшь его. Если честно, на твоём месте я бы показал ему, что мне можно доверять. Настолько, насколько готов сам Магнус. Может быть, тебе и удастся докопаться до истины. А я помогу, чем смогу.  
\- Как и я, - уверенно добавил Мегатрон: уж кто-кто, а он-то Старскрима знал как облупленного. И несмотря на столь личный контекст, он был готов искренне подсобить Прайму, если понадобится. Выгодное заключение, однозначно, выгодное.  
\- Улучшив минутку, я вытяну его завтра на разговор. Тем более, если рядом не будет лишних аудиосенсоров, - Оптимус окончательно пригасил оптику.  
\- Я найду, чем занять Старскрима, - понял его танк и, немного помявшись, тихо оборонил: - Спасибо.  
Оптимус также ощутимо улыбнулся.


	3. 3

Следующий день встретил их такой же прекрасной погодой. Мегатрон, поднявшийся пораньше, с удовольствием стоял под тёплыми струями дезки, лениво размышляя над тем, что неплохо было бы дойти до резервуаров с маслами и поплескаться там. А потом на комплексную очистку и полировку. Ради Праймаса, как давно он не то что занимался чем-то подобным… Как давно он хотя бы думал об этом? Всё-таки в их с Оптимусом ставке иногда попадались умные меха: подумаешь, сговорились они вдвоём с Праймом и подослали Старскрима с тем буклетом… Неизвестно ещё, когда их согласились бы отпустить. А тут, считай, сами всё организовали и дали добро на краткосрочный отпуск.  
\- О, выползла улитка из раковины, - хохотнул растянувшийся на платформе Прайма Старскрим. – Ты не торопился.  
\- Ох, кто бы говорил! – Мегатрон добрёл до энергария и принялся придирчиво выбирать, чем заправиться сегодня: кубы были с красителями и пестрели один краше другого, но и степень заряженности у них была разная – не нарваться бы на возгонку с утра пораньше.  
\- У всех есть свои маленькие слабости, - парировал сикер. – Оптимус пошёл болтать там с твоим Магнусом…  
\- Почему с моим? – совершенно искренне удивился танк.  
\- Ой, да ладно, - лидер главной сикерской триады десептиконов картинно закатил оптику, - все знают, что ты по нему сохнешь.  
\- Поимённый список мне на стол, - хмыкнул Лорд Протектор. – Шлема пооткручиваю за излишнее любопытство.  
\- Ты просто не знаешь, как смотрел на него, пока этот… как его там, Прайм секонд-ин-комманд, зачитывал свою прощальную речь, - оскалился Старскрим. – Толпа заценила эту затаённую страсть, не удивлюсь, если по приезду все масс-медиа будут пестреть о твоей Искре, что принадлежит лишь одному… который горько и трагически тебя отверг!.. Какая драма! – сикер сам не ожидал, что с хохотом завалиться набок, насколько комично это прозвучало. А вкупе с устало-снисходительным фейсплетом Мегатрона – особенно.  
\- Слышал бы ты себя, Скример, - пробормотал танк. – Лови, - он кинул расслабившемуся заму один из кубов.  
\- А если серьёзно, почему ты до сих пор медлишь? – весёлый настрой пропал разом, Старскрим прищурился слишком хитро. – В чём дело?  
Мегатрон мысленно улыбнулся: каким бы сварливым его первый офицер ни был, а в корень зреть умел. И пользовался этим тогда, когда надо, а не когда взбредёт в голову. Толковый мех, хотя характер противный.  
\- В том, почему Оптимус пошёл к нему беседовать, - пожал плечевыми блоками танк. – Ультра Магнус не так прост, как кажется. Возможно… - мех стравил пар, - возможно, стоит подключить дополнительные силы для изучения ситуации.  
\- Я не буду ничего копать! – возмутился Старскрим. – Я в отпуске!  
\- Я вообще-то про Саундвейва, - ухмыльнулся Мегатрон, - но раз ты вызвался… Как я могу тебе отказать? – почти нежно закончил он.  
\- Не смей, - взбрыкнулся тот, - у меня тут личная жизнь налаживается в кои-то веки, так что не вздумай! Надеюсь, она и у тебя скоро наладится, чтобы ты ко мне не приставал, - пробубнил сикер.  
\- А кто сказал, что у меня не всё в порядке? – оптограни танка на клик взлетели ввысь.  
Старскрим аж рот ладонью прикрыл, недоверчиво вздёрнув начищенные крылья.  
\- И кто же этот счастливчик, что сорвал тебе нарезку? – промурлыкал он. – Рассказывай, кому так повезло! Надеюсь, это не… - сикер неожиданно опасно прищурился.  
\- Да не подкатываю я к Прайму, отстань, - ухмыльнулся Мегатрон, - и почему сразу нарезку? Может, мы просто, гм, мило посидели?  
\- Ага-ага, - громко захохотал Старскрим, - посидели, ха-ха!  
\- О, проснулся, - вошедший Оптимус выглядел неважно и слегка задумчиво. – Здравствуй, Старскрим.  
Сикер приветственно махнул ему манипулятором и похлопал по месту рядом с собой. Прайм молча сел и замер, гоняя вентиляцию. Старскрим удивительно тихо опустился рядом с ним, не торопя. Мегатрон про себя отметил, что тандем из этих двоих выходил, как ни странно, отличный. Импульсивный сикер с завышенными требованиями ко всем, включая самого себя, и самый снисходительный из всех Праймов Оптимус, способный эти самые требования иногда корректировать, когда надо.  
\- Прости, Мегатрон, - изрёк, наконец, печально Лорд Прайм. – Магнус только расстроился сильнее и сказал, что пойдёт на выставку кристаллов один. Я пытался убедить его в том, что он в любое время может рассказать мне о том, что его терзает, но он упёрся.  
\- Полагаю, на данный момент все ресурсы исчерпаны, - подытожил танк. – Понятно. Спасибо.  
\- О чём речь? – Старскрим переводил взгляд с одного лидера на другого и обратно. – Колитесь, я же всё равно узнаю.  
\- Сейчас не время разбрасываться этой записью где ни попадя, - предупредил его Мегатрон, - сначала разберёмся сами. Лови, - он скинул короткий ролик сикеру.  
Тот задумался, просматривая его, и только в конце буркнул себе под носовой конус:  
\- А ты можешь быть романтичным, когда хочешь. Он действительно не понимает, от чего отказывается.  
\- Ну, не всё сразу, - Оптимус немного взбодрился. – Думаю, сейчас нужно оставить его одного. Магнус всегда предпочитал решать свои личные вопросы самостоятельно, так что… - Прайм игриво прошёлся ладонью по гладкому бедру Старскрима, - можем отправляться отдыхать. Он свяжется со мной, если случится что-нибудь, гм, экстраординарное.  
Первый офицер в ставке десептиконов тут же сбросил с себя чужую ладонь, однако огоньки на кончиках крыльев выдавали его удовольствие с головой. Мегатрон не сдержал беззлобной усмешки.

Ультра Магнус сидел на платформе, глядя на вишнёвую стену ничего не видящим взором. Оптимус ушёл не так давно, но осадок после разговора с ним остался крайне неприятный. Прайм не стал скрывать того факта, что Мегатрон поделился с ним записью, на которой Магнус своим собственным вокалайзером произнёс роковые слова. Оптимус мягко, как умел только он из всех Праймов, которых изучал по летописям и историческим данным Магнус, убеждал брата по сборке (как он считал, разумеется, что было неправдой) в том, что ему можно доверять. Они действительно прошли долгий и очень трудный путь…  
Будь на то воля самого Ультра Магнуса, он бы уже давным-давно раскрыл свой самый страшный секрет и признался в том, кто он такой на самом деле. Но бот не мог: иначе клятва, что он принёс когда-то давно, как и все из его рода, осквернит имя Магнуса, и разлетится вдребезги всё то, к чему они стремились, ради чего создавались их корпуса и пылали ярким зелёным светом самые мощные из всех имеющихся Искры.  
\- Рэтчет? – Магнус вздрогнул, шумно хрипнул вентиляцией, когда из раздумий его вырвал знакомый голос. – Здравствуй.  
\- Судя по тону, дела у тебя не очень, - хмыкнул медик, забыв от неожиданности поздороваться, - что случилось? Проул сказал, вас отправили отдыхать. А у тебя голос убитый, что хрип дезактива слушать приятнее.  
\- Я… прости, - тягач устало пригасил оптику, - всё в порядке, правда. Как у тебя дела? Бамблби рассказывал, что у вас с Хайдом целый рейд по планетам. Кого успели навестить?  
\- Да кого только не видели, - Магнус прямо видел, как закатывает оптику врач, - и я своих бывших ассистентов повидал, и Хайд отлично повеселился с врекерами. Да настолько отлично, что пришлось ему потом пластины вправлять, и это ещё мелочи!  
\- Айронхайд в своём репертуаре, - тихо рассмеялся первый офицер Прайма. – А сейчас где обитаете?  
\- А ты как думаешь? – ухмыльнулся Рэтчет. – Стал бы я звонить тебе, если бы не был в тех же краях?  
\- Погоди, - Магнус поднялся, подошёл к окну, - ты… вы сейчас на Дельте?  
\- Сообразительный ты малый, Магнус, - хохотнул медик. – Мы с Хайдом решили, что неплохо было бы провести с вами денёк, хоть посмотреть, как отдыхают Великие и Непоколебимые, шлак! Хайд!  
Магнус почувствовал, как губы против воли растягиваются в слабое подобие улыбки. Гадкий осадок от беседы с Оптимусом улетучивался. А Рэтчет всегда мог поднять настроение – увы, не только шутками, но и ключами, которые нередко будь здоров летали у него по медбэю. И лучше натянуть на себя улыбку, чем сознательно получить утварью в окуляр. Больно и затратно потом оптику восстанавливать.  
\- Что у вас там? – хмыкнул Магнус, когда Рэтчет, матерясь, вернулся к разговору. – Айронхайд что-то натворил?  
\- Предупреждать надо, когда хочешь шлёпнуть кого-то по корме с разбега, - раздражённо пробормотал тот и проорал за пределы телефона: - Я тебе манипулятор в следующий раз за такие финты без анестезии из крепления выдеру!  
Гогот Айронхайда на фоне окончательно успокоил взвинченного Магнуса.  
\- Так вот, о чём это я, - Рэтчет, наконец, вернулся к разговору, - да, мы на Дельте. Сошлись на том, что смотреть на любимые мной апгрейды и любимые Хайдом пушки нам неинтересно, поэтому нужен компромисс… А на Дельте помимо приятной компании есть ещё несколько отличных выставок и даже лазерное шоу. В рекламе по радио в космопорту уверяли, что ничего лучше этот мир ещё не видел. Мы заинтригованы.  
\- Выставка кристаллов, - поддакнул Магнус, - я… хотел на неё сходить.  
\- Но…? – Рэтчет совершенно точно ждал чёткого ответа.  
\- Рэтч, я… - Магнус с трудом проглотил вставший в горловом шлюзе ком, - я тут дел немного натворил.  
\- То, что ты трахался с Мегатроном, ни для кого не секрет, - фыркнул медик. – И не зови меня Рэтчем!  
\- Прости, - смутился тягач… а через клик, осознав, смутился ещё сильнее. – В смысле, все… все в курсе?  
\- Ради Праймаса, Магнус, ты как будто только что из Всеискры вылез, - хохотнул тот, - ну для чего ещё Мегатрон мог попросить тебя проводить его? Когда рядом половина десептиконской ставки сидит? Неужели они не допёрли бы пьяного вусмерть лидера до кварты? Полагаю, им не впервой.  
\- Я… не знал, - пробормотал тот, со стыдом вспоминая, каким тёплым и отзывчивым был корпус под его ладонями. – Но это была ошибка. Я так и сказал Мегатрону.  
Шлепок ладони по лбу Магнус услышал даже через помехи связи.  
\- Магнус, - бесцветно позвал его Рэтчет, - вот скажи мне: ты нормальный?  
\- Ну… кажется, вполне, - неуверенно отозвался тот.  
\- Ключевое слово – кажется! – неожиданно рявкнул военно-полевой хирург. – Что ты там ему наговорил?  
\- Ну, сказал, что не могу врать, что у меня есть кое-что, о чём я не могу рассказать, и вообще, - почти проблеял он в ответ.  
Рэтчет открыл рот и начал неожиданно чувственно материться.  
\- Что ты там ему сказал? Привет, да, - Айронхайд каким-то образом подключился к их разговору и осторожно отключил ругающегося медика, поскольку выражения, которыми тот крыл всех знакомых ему тягачей и одного в частности, сравнивались едва ли не с самой страшной вспышкой гнева у Оптимуса, когда тот обнаружил, что кто-то из автоботов толкал на рынке и без того скудные запасы топлива. Кто это был, Прайм так и не узнал, но Айронхайд позаботился о том, чтобы эти меха никогда больше не смели творить подобное. Хотя в их состоянии, кажется, невозможно было делать вообще ничего. Дезактив – он такой, раз и навсегда.  
\- Привет, Хайд, - Магнус смущённо гонял вентиляцию, не торопясь отвечать на заданный вопрос. Хотя личный телохранитель Прайма особо и не ждал ответа, скорее, просто поддерживая светскую беседу.  
\- Я сейчас его подключу. Он в бешенстве, - хмыкнул он, - свидимся!  
\- Ты оплавок драный! – проорал медик, когда Хайд вернул ему связь и отключился. – Ты хоть чем-нибудь думаешь, когда что-то говоришь? Да как ты вообще дожил до нашего времени с таким мышлением?!  
\- Как раз потому и дожил, что не раскидывался секретными данными направо и налево, - обиделся Магнус. – Если бы ты не был врачом, Рэтчет, и ты бы не знал.  
\- Но я врач, и я знаю! И я считаю, прямо-таки настоятельно рекомендую тебе избавиться от всей этой чуши у себя в шлеме и пойти признаться им всем в своих грехах, - прорычал Рэтчет.  
\- Рэтч, я не могу…  
\- Во-первых, - медбот слышно стравил пар, - тебе нужно меньше общаться с Родимусом. Ты перенял его дурную привычку сокращать имена окружающих его меха. А во-вторых, - Рэтчет ещё раз прогнал цикл вентиляции, успокаиваясь, - я скину тебе адрес. Приезжай сейчас же. Вместе подумаем, как поступить дальше.  
\- Почему ты вообще так волнуешься за мою личную жизнь? Или… Или тебя беспокоит Мегатрон? – осторожно поинтересовался первый офицер Прайма.  
\- Это не совсем верная формулировка, - Рэтчет снова гаркнул что-то в сторону Айронхайда, завозился, - ради Праймаса! В общем, я считаю, что ты идеальный для него кандидат. Потому что если Мегатрон что-то замыслит, ты сможешь это пресечь. Можешь считать себя шпионом.  
\- Я и так почти шпион, - пробормотал Ультра Магнус, - столько лет…  
\- Приезжай, - терпеливо повторил медик, - шевелись.  
Он отключился первым, но завозился, и тягач невольно услышал сдавленный стон. Кажется, Айронхайд решал любые вспышки эмоций со стороны партнёра один единственным проверенным способом: коннект помогал практически во всём.

К искреннему удивлению Магнуса, боты обосновались в куда более скромной гостинице практически на противоположной стороне городка, куда, как выяснилось, даже подняться можно было без объяснений, кто ты и зачем пришёл. Уполномоченный представитель исполнения тайрестского соглашения довольно быстро отыскал кварту с хлипкими дверями, покрытыми разводами ржавчины. Да уж… Дельта хоть и была курортным городком, но хостелы и ночлежки варьировались с широким размахом.  
\- Привет, дружище, - Айронхайд встретил его почти на пороге, - ты как раз вовремя! Я пошёл за энергоном. Тебе что-нибудь принести?  
\- Привет, нет, спасибо, - Магнус сжал телохранителя Прайма в таких же стальных объятиях, - я очень рад тебя видеть, Хайд.  
\- Проходи, Рэтчет сейчас вылезет из-под дезки, - силовик откровенно сыто ухмыльнулся, - ну и взвинтил ты, конечно, его. Давно он так не вопил. Почти как Старскрим.  
\- Я всё слышу! – гаркнул из-за закрытых дверей Рэтчет. – Звукоизоляция здесь шлаковая.  
\- Полагаю, вас слушал весь отель, - хмыкнул Магнус.  
\- Зависть – плохое чувство, - хохотнул в ответ Айронхайд. – Ладно, я скоро буду. Располагайся.  
Силовик ушёл, и Магнус, наконец, осмотрелся. Стены просто умоляли о капитальном ремонте, а трещины в потолке вызывали желание поднять всю документацию на здание и подать заявление в суд, чтобы тот провёл экспертизу на пригодность жилого помещения для проживания. Бр-р-р, сомнительное удовольствие находится там, где твоей жизни грозит опасность.  
\- Привет, над чем уже задумался? – Рэтчет вышел в куда более благодушном настроении и, скривившись, кинул продавленную подушку на одно из кресел, куда опустился сам. То жалобно скрипнуло. – Никогда в жизни я больше не доверю Хайду выбирать нам гостиницу. Это же надо было такой клоповник отрыть… А он счастлив.  
\- Крыша над головой есть и пойдёт? – слабо, но напряжённо улыбнулся Магнус.  
\- Вроде того, - медик фыркнул и щелчком пальцев отправил какую-то мелкую букашку, взгромоздившую свою органическую тушку на подлокотник кресле, в дальний полёт. – Прежде чем начать разговор, я хотел попросить тебя об одной услуге.  
\- В чём дело? – Магнус сцепил пальцы рук в крепкий замок, подавляя нервозность. Его же не заставят прямо сейчас бежать и признаваться Оптимусу и остальным в своих грехах и секретах?  
\- Сними это, - медик окинул его нечитаемым взглядом, - я хочу поговорить с тобой. _Лично_ с тобой.  
\- Я не могу, Рэтч, ты ведь знаешь, - тут же подобрался Магнус. – К тому же, Айронхайд скоро вернётся, и…  
\- Он знает, - припечатал Рэтчет и раздражённо пояснил. – Ну разумеется, я рассказал ему. Без подробностей и особых разъяснений. Сказал, что тебя таким образом внедрил Альфа Трион ради защиты Оптимуса, как Прайма. Поэтому даже он не в курсе. И дальше должно быть также.  
\- Но Альфа Трион там вообще ни при чём! – удивился один из первых офицеров.  
\- Вот и объясняйся тогда сам, как посчитаешь нужным! – рявкнул в ответ медик. – Я, кстати, тоже с удовольствием послушаю.  
Магнус хотел было ответить, найти хоть какое-то оправдание, но вовремя одёрнул себя. Рэтчет и так вынужден лгать, куда ещё? Он и без того сделал достаточно, чтобы сохранить его секрет в том максимально первозданном виде, в каком только было возможно. Именно поэтому тягачу придётся пойти хоть на какие-то уступки, чтобы совсем уж не терять веру друзей в себя… Один раз он оступился, оттолкнул, чем вызывал ещё пока неощутимый ответ. И до сих пор неизвестно, чем всё закончится. Два вызова от Мегатрона и один от Оптимуса Магнус и так пропустил, оставив лишь голосовое сообщение со словами, что он занят и перезвонит, как освободиться. Потому что общаться с ними всеми конкретно сейчас было выше его сил.  
\- Хорошо, - Магнус прошёл к дальней стене, у которой сел прямо на пол, чуть согнув колени. – Подожди немного. И без комментариев, пожалуйста.  
Рэтчет жестом показал, что он тише воды, ниже травы.  
Детали гигантского корпуса заскрежетали. Из некоторых стыков хлынули тонкие струйки хладагента и смазки, заполняя комнату неожиданно приятным ароматом. Рэтчет не удержался, включил запись, фиксируя каждый сдвиг в броне, постепенно угасание синих окуляров, медленное, заметное отмирание конечностей из-за насильственного разрыва нейроцепей. Корпус Ультра Магнуса стравил пар, охлаждаясь, и, наконец, послышался тихий, но ощутимый всем естеством щелчок. Рэтчет подался вперёд, когда грудные створки брони разъехались, и не особо знакомый медику мех осторожно выбрался наружу, отсоединяя последние кабели, параллельно немного неловко спотыкаясь и падая, цепляясь за согнутые колени.  
\- Всё в порядке? – спокойно осведомился он, пока более низкий и хрупкий бот стирал с боков потоки почти чужого хладагента. – Могу провести быстрый осмотр.  
\- Не стоит, спасибо, - Минимус Амбус поднял на него усталый взор, - но от ненужной тряпки не откажусь. Такое чувство, что где-то протечка. Обычно нет столько хладагента. Во время присоединения корпуса нагреваются куда сильнее… любопытно.  
\- У Хайда вон, под платформой лежат чистые, - кивнул медик. – Топлива? Заряда?  
\- Нет, говорю же, всё в порядке, - Минимус принялся оттирать начинающие застывать разводы. Шарниры, покрытые плёнкой, неприятно хрустели, пока он избавлялся от последствий рассинхронизации.  
\- Так-то лучше, - чуть улыбнулся медбот, - присаживайся, как закончишь. Хайд уже на подходе.  
Минимус молча кивнул.  
Он как раз закончил приводить себя в порядок, когда Айронхайд широченной улыбкой на фейсплете ввалился внутрь, удерживая в руках несколько разноцветных кубов. Силовик окинул его заинтересованным взглядом, но с комментариями, как ни странно, не лез. Ярко-алый бот поставил кубы на хлипкую тумбу, выпрямился и подошёл к сидящему на его платформе Минимусу.  
\- Так значит, ты Ультра Магнус, - задумчиво протянул он, - ну что же, приятно познакомиться.  
\- Минимус Амбус из рода Амбусов, - представился он, пожимая протянутую ладонь, - Ультра Магнус в некотором смысле кодовое имя.  
\- Тебе надо было с Джаззом работать. Цены нет таким разведчикам, - хмыкнул Айронхайд, - столько времени скрываться… А как ты о нём узнал? – силовик повернулся к Рэтчету.  
\- Ультра Магнус в том числе попадал ко мне на операционный стол, - отозвался медик, - гораздо реже, чем остальные, но и ему, бывало, не везло на поле боя.  
\- Это ещё мягко сказано, - Минимус задумчиво пригладил встопорщенный сегмент уса, - пришлось скидывать полноценную скан-схему корпуса и не особо внятно объяснять, что к чему.  
\- Интересно, - Хайд плюхнулся напротив, - но почему Оптимус-то не знал? Уж он-то должен быть в курсе…  
\- Нет, - Минимус слабо улыбнулся, - никто не должен был знать. А Прайм – в первую очередь. Этот, гм, проект… Его главной целью была защита Прайма. Ультра Магнус – его бессметный помощник.  
\- И их курировал сам Альфа Трион, а этот старый шлак чего только не придумывал в былые времена, - вставил Рэтчет, поддерживая вдвинутую парой джооров ранее легенду.  
\- Это точно, - рассмеялся Айронхайд, - до сих пор вспоминаю тех дронов-охранников, которые шатались по архивам. Это едва ли не единственный случай, когда я откровенно признаюсь, что предпочёл избежать с ними столкновения, когда Оптимус попросил забрать у Триона несколько информационных чипов.  
\- И всё-таки заправься, - Рэтчет дотянулся до стопки кубов, выудил оттуда тот, что был немного послабее, и перекинул его автоботскому шпиону. – Собственно, теперь мы можем начинать.  
Минимус надорвал оболочку куба и с ощутимым удовольствием отхлебнул: пожалуй, зря он сначала отказался от топлива. Системы не нуждались в критической заправке, но и для пары-тройки небольших кубов место найдётся.  
\- В чём, собственно, дело? – поинтересовался Айронхайд больше у Рэтчета. – Ты орал что-то про Мегатрона, но я, честно говоря, не особо вслушивался.  
\- Мегатрон подкатывает к Магнусу, Магнус вроде как не против, - медик смерил небольшого бота зелёных оттенков утвердительно-уничижающим взглядом, обещающим дезактив, если тот откроет рот и скажет, что это не так, - но он сознательно прямым текстом отказался от любых отношений с нашим Лордом Протектором, поскольку страшная тайна Минимуса Амбуса может всё перечеркнуть.  
\- О-о… как всё сложно, - протянул Хайд, - да уж, ну и дела…  
Рэтчет молча показал ему кулак, многообещающе мигнув линзами. Силовик ухмыльнулся, но предпочёл замолчать.  
\- Итак, - медик развалился в кресле, - сейчас подумай и озвучь вслух все плюсы и минусы продолжения твоей многолетней шпионской игры.  
\- Гм, из плюсов могу назвать следующее, - задумался Минимус, - во-первых, Ультра Магнус – это броня. Она крепкая и монолитная, а на случай чрезвычайной ситуации она оборудована несколькими разными видами оружия и несколькими специально прописанными протоколами, которые смогут активироваться даже в том случае, если пострадаю я сам.  
\- Хорошо, дальше, - кивнул Рэтчет, пока Айронхайд с шумом поглощал топливо.  
\- Во-вторых, у Ультра Магнуса имеется непоколебимый авторитет, с которым мало кто может поспорить, - Минимус Амбус загнул второй палец и, предупреждая комментарий медика, добавил: - Сам понимаешь, Магнус куда больше меня по размерам, и мало кто посчитает нужным спорить с ним снизу-вверх. Удивительно, но факт: это банальная психология. Даже при условии, что моя репутация останется со мной, ко мне, как к Минимусу Амбусу, требований и претензий будет гораздо больше, поверь. Я уже проходил через подобное.  
\- Я не согласен с этим пунктом, но ладно, пусть будет, - военно-полевой хирург залпом допил свой куб. – Ещё?  
\- Именно у Магнуса довольно большой спектр возможностей, поскольку его электронная подпись и моя личная различаются, - Минимус загнул третий палец, - конечно, у меня тоже есть кое-какие связи и сбережения, но у Магнуса их больше, а доказывать каждый раз, что я и он – одно и то же лицо…  
\- Ну-у… допустим, - со скрежетом согласился тот. – Дальше?  
\- Пока, пожалуй, всё, - первый офицер Прайма неуютно поёжился. – Что касается минусов…  
\- Мне кажется, Оптимус бы всё понял, - пробормотал Айронхайд, вклинившись в разговор. И хотя Рэтчет метнул в него гневный взгляд, силовик не отступил. – Нет, я серьёзно. К тому же, столько лет уже прошло… Как ты думаешь, он даже не догадывается о тебе? А Проул? Уж он-то всё знает.  
\- Никто не знает, Хайд, - улыбнулся Минимус, - за все годы войны я всего лишь дважды избавлялся от брони. И оба раза были на столе у Рэтчета, - уполномоченный исполнитель тайрестского соглашения, наконец, допил свой куб. – Всё остальное время, даже если мне до скрежета дентопластин хотелось походить непосредственно самому по себе, я передвигался только в броне. Альфа Трион обозначил этот пункт отдельным условием, и я знал, на что шёл.  
\- Квинтец! – удивлённо присвистнул Айронхайд. – Я бы так не смог.  
\- Тебя бы и не взяли, - парировал Рэтчет. – Но вернёмся к нашим скраплетам.  
\- Минусы, да, - Минимус закинул ногу на ногу, - пожалуй, стоит начать с самого главного: я вынужден лгать и дальше. Моя клятва должна быть нерушима. И хотя война закончилась, я не уверен, могу ли отступиться от своих слов.  
\- Его ведь больше нет, - мягко отозвался Рэтчет. – Тайреста нет. И ты прав: война окончена. На Кибертроне мир. Никто не говорил, что будет легко, но и жить в постоянном напряжении тоже нельзя.  
Минимус Амбус кивнул: Рэтчет прав – того, кому он клялся много лет назад, в живых действительно нет. Тайрест сошёл с ума, довёл себя до безумия религиозным самобичеванием, а потом… Потом он просто исчез, оставив после себя кучу вопросов и ни одного ответа. Он просто испарился, растворился в прах где-то на краю Вселенной, не убрав бардака в своих вещах, не завершив нескольких исследований, не доведя до конца весь проект, куратором которого он был. Минимус по сей день не знал, что стряслось с самим главой непосредственно Судебного Исполнения, за которым столь тщательно он следил. И это пугало до нервной дрожи: а если он вернётся? А если узнает, что Минимус не справился со своей задачей? Это будет концом всего.  
\- Ещё? – выдернул его из размышлений медик. – Какие ещё есть минусы?  
\- Исходя из первого пункта, пожалуй, я бы мог сказать, что так и уйду в дезактив Ультра Магнусом. Обо мне и так никто не знает… и иногда, временами, я чувствую себя довольно одиноко. Я не могу… быть с кем-то откровенным до конца.  
Минимус невольно перепрыгнул с мифического «кого-то» на вполне конкретного Мегатрона. Он не смог ответить ему взаимностью, хотя до сих пор не до конца представлял, как бы выглядел их союз.  
Никто, кроме Лорда Протектора, не говорил о том, что Ультра Магнус даже чисто теоретически мог кому-то нравиться. Вся его педантичность и скрупулёзность, как правило, вызывала отталкивающий эффект, на основе которого и выросло общественное мнение, что он редкостный скучный зануда. Минимус никогда не обижался на подобные слухи и даже претензии, которые нет-нет да выдвигали в его адрес. Но он оказался не готов к тому, что кто-то увидит в этом нечто большее, нечто, что подчёркивало его индивидуальность и выделяло среди огромной толпы меха.  
То, что этим кем-то окажется сам Мегатрон, лидер целой фракции, гордо именуемой десептиконами, пугало и отталкивало. Но в то же время глубоко-глубоко в Искре зрело предательское, очень личное чувство, что каждый достоин своей крупицы счастья. И Минимус – не исключение. За многие годы войны, за весь довоенный период Минимус Амбус никогда не позволял выплывать наружу чему-то личному. Да, у него случались более близкие связи, но это были разовые ситуации, которыми и насладиться-то по-настоящему толком не удавалось. Слишком быстро, слишком спонтанно. А Мегатрон на уровне первоначальной прошивки взывал к чему-то глубокому, хорошо оберегаемому, готовый принимать всё, что теоретический партнёр был способен ему предоставить.  
\- Минимус?  
Бот вздрогнул, сбрасывая с себя пелену размышлений. Он несколько нервно смял оболочку пустого куба, на заметив нескольких капель, и выругался, когда топливо обрызгало пальцы.  
\- Прости, я задумался, - Минимус вцепился в тот же кусок ткани, которым оттирал самого себя. – Просто…  
\- Я плох в личных отношениях, - философски пожал плечами Рэтчет. – По большому счёту, если бы Айронхайд сам не пришёл ко мне, возможно, я бы так и закончил свой актив: где-нибудь в лабораториях, посвящая всё своё свободное время науке.  
\- Признаться, я влюбился едва ли не с первого взгляда, - ухмыльнулся телохранитель Прайма. – Но в первый раз, когда появилась возможность сказать Рэтчету о том, что он мне нравится, я струсил. И сделал вид, что просто проходил мимо.  
\- А я поверил! – воскликнул медик. – Хотя сейчас, оглядываясь назад, понимаю, что у него на фейсплете всё крупным шрифтом было написано, хе-хе.  
\- Потом началась война, и стало не до личных отношений, - Айронхайд прогнал цикл вентиляции, - но когда Оптимус согласился подписать мир с Мегатроном, согласился назвать его своим Лордом Протектором… Я подумал, что и так прошло слишком много времени. Пришёл к Рэтчету и…  
\- Вывалил мне на стол всю свою соединительную систему, заявив, что у него там где-то что-то чешется, - закатил оптику медик. – Я перебрал каждый провод, просканировал всё, что мог, но так и не нашёл причины, гм, чесотки, - фыркнул он. – А Хайд чуть ли не смеялся, пока я копался у него в кабелях. В итоге получил в фейсплет, а потом… - Рэтчет неожиданно мечтательно стравил пар, - потом я понял, ради чего был весь этот цирк. И, как видишь…  
\- Не зря я по лицевой получил, - расхохотался в голос силовик, - но ты бы видел его оптику, когда я честно сказал, что уже задолбался в одиночестве на него искрить.  
Минимус на клик представил свою реакцию, завались к нему Мегатрон с такой проблемой. Да он бы от смущения только при виде внушительного богатства (а Минимус помнил, как заманчиво поблёскивал кончик джампера лидера десептиконов, как плотно обхватывала его самого чужая приёмная система, и… стоп!) просто взял и упал там бы, где стоял. Пришлось бы вызвать врачей, чтобы откачать излишне впечатлительного в интимных вопросах меха.  
\- Конечно, решать тебе, Минимус, - отсмеявшись, вернулся к разговору Рэтчет, - но на наш взгляд, - медик качнул шлемом в сторону телохранителя Прайма, - пора прекращать этот театр. Ты с лихвой выполнил свою задачу. А то, что ты снял броню, вовсе не означает, что ты перестал быть собой.  
\- Да, у тебя другая сигнатура и фейсплет, но ты же не стал тупее просто потому, что теперь тебя зовут по-другому, - хмыкнул Хайд.  
\- Примитивно, но суть передана верно, - согласился медик. – Ты спасал Оптимуса, Оптимус спасал тебя. Я бы сказал, что уж он-то должен знать…  
\- Но другие меха… - вскинулся Минимус.  
\- Наплевать, - громогласно перебил его Айронхайд. – Ничего, привыкнут. Рэтчет тоже не белый и пушистый, но я же справился!  
\- Я тебе сейчас так справлюсь! – сварливо гаркнул на него медбот. – Шлака… в общем, да, пройдёт какое-то время, но тебя научаться воспринимать так же, как и Ультра Магнуса. А ты сможешь, наконец, пожить хотя бы немного для себя.  
\- Война и без того многое у нас отняла, - резко помрачнел Айронхайд, - и если предположить, что завтра вспыхнет новое восстание, то я бы сделал всё, чтобы выжить максимум из того времени, что мне отведено пробыть с Рэтчетом.  
\- Как и я, - согласно кивнул медик. – Мы можем ругаться, ссориться, иногда даже драться, но это не значит, что кто-то из нас жалеет о том, что согласился попробовать. Легко не будет, мы знали это оба, но сожалениям здесь точно нет места.  
\- Ладно, я понял, - Минимус несколько неуютно поёжился, - но меня смущает ещё один момент. Всё-таки Мегатрон не просто рядовой мех, и если мы… ну, появимся вместе…  
\- Я не знаю, какая сила во Вселенной отвечает за такое распределение, - пожал плечами Рэтчет, - но раз взгляд нашего Лорда Протектора пал на тебя, это хорошо. Повторюсь: я считаю вас идеально подходящими друг для друга партнёрам. А если Мегатрон замыслит что-то, ты сможешь его остановиться.  
\- И опять старые добрые шпионские игры? – неожиданно весело усмехнулся Минимус Амбус и снова пригладил встопорщившийся сегмент непослушной полоски усов.  
\- Куда без них? Вся жизнь – одна сплошная разведка, - рассмеялся Айронхайд. – И если мы, наконец, закончили трепаться, может, сходим куда-нибудь? Здесь так тоскливо…  
\- А я говорил, давай поищем другой хостел, - упёрся Рэтчет. – А ты мне – нет, и так сойдёт. Вот, развлекайся!  
Хайд снова захохотал, а Минимус почувствовал, как комок где-то рядом с Искрой немного расслабился, разжался, позволяя ему свободнее вентилировать. Мрачная картинка, нарисованная воображением, уже не казалась такой страшной. И, возможно, его старые друзья были правы: Кибертрон начал жизнь с чистого листа. Может быть, и Минимусу пора немного отступиться от правил прошлого и попробовать нечто новое, доселе неизведанное и оттого не менее манящее.

На театральную постановку тот же Айронхайд не хотел идти категорически. Скучно, нудно, даже в оффлайн не уйдёшь, слишком хорошо всё видно и слышно, а шуметь вентиляцией на весь зал как-то не ахти.  
\- Оптимус, наоборот, пошёл на выставку кристаллов. И чтобы не столкнуться с ним, нужно сходить куда-нибудь ещё, - пояснил Минимус.  
\- Но кристаллы – это тоже очень скучно, - заныл Хайд. – Давайте хоть на гонки, не знаю.  
\- Минимус, - Рэтчет с извинением покосился на друга, - может…?  
\- Ладно-ладно, - обезоруживающе поднял руки первый офицер Прайма, - идите на гонки. Я всё же сначала зайду на постановку. Если будет неинтересно, я к вам присоединюсь чуть попозже.  
\- Ха, отлично! – Айронхайд схватил медика за плечо и дёрнул на себя, оставляя параллельно на его щеке скользящий поцелуй. – Я тебя обожаю, дружище! Идём!  
Рэтчет только смущённо вспыхнул и позволил утащить себя. Минимус махнул им вслед манипулятором, а сам трансформировался и направился по знакомой дороге к амфитеатру на улице. С его нынешними размерами он идеально вписывался в разрешённые стандарты транспорта.  
Оплатив проход, Минимус прошёл к центральному сектору, где занял место на одном из первых рядов. Пространство вокруг заполнялось удивительно медленно. Возможно потому, что постановку большая часть отдыхающих уже видела. Либо же, если верить отзывам, которые Минимус Амбус отыскал в сети, пока сидел в ожидании начала, сама по себе постановка была… м-м, так себе, мягко говоря. Отзывы разнились от «бывало и лучше» до «что за слитый в космический шлюз шлак?». Но восторженных воплей бот почти что и не обнаружил.  
Наконец, когда толпа вокруг более-менее расселась, Минимус оторвался от сети и поднял шлем. От вопля его удержало только то, что знакомый ему кросспот – полуорганик-полумеханоид – выскочил на небольшой помост и прокашлялся, привлекая к себе внимание.  
\- Дамы и господа! – громко огласил он зрителей. – Сегодня на этой сцене вы увидите…!  
Минимус не слушал его, поражённый страхом до глубины Искры. Чужой манипулятор на плече узнавался без труда:  
\- Не знал, что на Дельте есть другие кибертронцы.  
Минимус с трудом повернулся, следуя взглядом по руке и выше. Ярко-алая оптика лидера десептиконов горела не особо ярко, словно Мегатрон сильно над чем-то задумался.  
\- Гм, добрый день, - сглотнув ком в горловом шлюзе, просипел Минимус, с трудом подавив вопрос, что именно танк забыл здесь, а не на выставке кристаллов, как они с Оптимусом и Старскримом планировали с утра, выдавив вместо этого: – Не ожидал… увидеть вас здесь.  
Серый бот убрал руку с его плеча и еле заметно покачал шлемом. Минимус чуть прищурился, вглядываясь в довольно грустную оптику, которая без энтузиазма скользнула по сцене, почти готовой к представлению. Первый офицер Прайма мысленно прогнал цикл вентиляции: главное, ничем не выдать собственное Знание. Не дать показать, что он и есть Магнус, что он в курсе событий, происходящих в личной, закрытой от общества, жизни Лорда Протектора.  
\- Минимус Амбус из рода Амбусов, - представился он. – Прилетел на Дельту с парой друзей. Мы… гм, хотели немного отвлечься от… ну, трудовых будней, - неловко закончил он.  
\- Я никогда не слышал о вас, - вычурно-бесцветно отозвался Мегатрон. – Лорд Протектор Прайма, Мегатрон, рад знакомству, - он протянул манипулятор для рукопожатия. Минимус слабо сжал его в ответ. – О, началось.  
Минимус отвернулся, немного нервничая из-за того, сколько неожиданно искренней тоски сквозило в позе, словах и жестах лидера фракции десептиконов. Искру немного болезненно кольнуло: на клик захотелось подняться и показать Мегатрону, что нет причин для грусти, что всё в порядке, вот он, Магнус (Минимус) рядом.  
Тем временем, постановка началась…


	4. 4

Минимус начал ужасаться меньше, чем через половину джоора. Ужасные актёры, абсолютно исковерканный в угоду непонятно кому сюжет, неравномерное освещение, постоянно бьющие в оптику и из-за этого ослепляющее, чересчур громкое и при этом глючащее звуковое сопровождение… Минимус Амбус впервые за долгое время осознал, что этот шлак ему смотреть не хотелось.  
\- Моё чувство прекрасного бьётся в агонии, - негромко признался из-за спины Мегатрон, - какой кошмар…  
Минимус мысленно собрался, повернулся к танку и выдавил из себя:  
\- Может быть… сходим куда-нибудь ещё?  
\- Например? – Мегатрон поморщился, когда «Праймас» стыдливо прикрылся шестью руками.  
\- Мои друзья поехали за город, сказали, там какие-то гонки. Это может быть… интересно, - удивляясь собственной наглости, пробормотал Минимус. – Разумеется, если у вас нет других планов. Я не настаиваю, просто…  
\- Тс-с-с! – шикнул на них кто-то из первого ряда. – Не нравится – убирайся! Ты ничего не понимаешь в искусстве!  
\- Отличная идея, - танк поднялся, грозно нависая над остальными зрителями. На него шикать не стали… Минимус засеменил следом.  
Когда они покинули амфитеатр, солнце только-только доползло до зенита, и жарило так, что лишний хладагент не помешал бы.  
\- Либо же… - притормозил Мегатрон, - мы могли бы сначала немного охладиться.  
\- Каким образом? – Минимус почувствовал, как стремительно нагреваются системы: нет уж, торчать на улице в такую жару почти самоубийственно. Если в броне Магнуса системы охлаждения удивительно неплохо справлялись с жарой, то Минимус плавился почти что в буквальном смысле. – И простите мне мою любознательность, но… почему вы один? Разве на Кибертроне сейчас не идут работы по восстановлению?  
\- Идут, - немного помолчав, отозвался Мегатрон, - но им требуется свежий взгляд на новую экономику и политику. Поэтому было решено, что, гм, неплохо было бы немного развеяться… Я так понимаю, вы давно не были на Кибертроне?  
\- Да, вы правы, - кивнул Минимус. – Я работал на дальних рубежах и сейчас только планирую вернуться… домой. Если мои знания пригодятся лорду Прайму, я с радостью займусь тем, в чём силён.  
\- Например? – заинтересованно мигнул оптикой Лорд Протектор. – Может, вы сразу пойдёте под моё командование?  
\- Зависит от того, кто именно занимается производственно-отраслевыми науками, - смущённо улыбнулся Минимус, снова одёргивая себя мысленно: не переиграть бы, а то поймают его на лжи, и всё, конец. Мегатрон вцепится до дезактива. – Я… изучал космические руды, которые можно было бы преобразовывать в компоненты для синтетического энергона.  
\- Любопытно, - прищурился танк, - кто курировал ваш проект?  
\- Сенатор Металлхоук, - не мигнув, соврал Минимус, смутно припоминая, что, кажется, именно он занимался похожей на его ложь деятельностью. – Но я редко с ним пересекался. Как правило, мои отчёты отправлял ему…  
\- Ради всего святого! – воскликнул Мегатрон. – Я знаю, куда нужно зайти!  
Минимус Амбус смущённо всхлипнул, когда его крепко схватили за локоть и потащили куда-то в толпу, а оттуда, нырнув под козырёк какого-то кофе, протащили ещё немного дальше.  
\- Подождите, это же… - опешил первый офицер Прайма. – Не может быть…  
\- Полагаю, некоторые нейтралы особенно сильно любили это местечко, - Мегатрон отпустил его руку, с удовольствием рассматривая цветастую вывеску «У Маккадама». – Иначе объяснить эту страсть я не могу.  
\- Я не знал, что здесь есть бар для кибертронцев! – воскликнул Минимус. – Оно… оно даже внешне потрясающее!  
\- Один хороший знакомый посоветовал, - Мегатрон в приглашающем жесте распахнул механическую дверь, - если вы не против…  
Минимус шагнул вперёд, заворожённый полутёмным помещением, где негромко играла довольно бодрая, задорная музыка.  
Он не заметил, как сверкнули линзы Мегатрона, запечатлевая его с самого удачного ракурса. А о том, что его изображение ушло по приват-каналу, Минимус понял кликом позже, когда к нему по зашифрованному для Магнуса каналу пришёл вопрос от танка о том, кто этот милый, но странный кибертронец? И почему никто толком не знает ни его, ни его имени… Минимус кашлянул, отвлекаясь от приват-канала: пожалуй, зря он сюда пришёл. Если удастся, лучше уйти под каким-нибудь благовидным предлогом. Например, вспомнить, что друзья его всё-таки ждут!.. Хотя ни от Рэтчета, ни от Айронхайда пока что не было ни слова.  
\- Предлагаю немного посидеть и всё же съездить посмотреть на гонки, - Мегатрон мягко подтолкнул его к свободному столику. – Надеюсь, вы не против, что я… решил составить вам компанию?  
Минимус, изучающий меню, высвеченное дроном, неопределённо покачал шлемом: не мог же он признаться в том, насколько всё плохо на самом деле. Казалось бы, самое время воспользоваться советом Рэтчета и признаться во всём, как есть. Но поверит ли Мегатрон? Или, наоборот, он только усилит тем самым и без того имеющиеся подозрения? Уж больно вовремя танк оказался там, в амфитеатре, да и как-то рьяно он рвался в чужую компанию…  
Окажись Минимус на его месте, он бы предпочёл отказаться от незнакомой компании. Лучше побродить по Дельте в одиночестве, нежели рваться общаться с необычным и немного подозрительным незнакомцем, чьё имя толком даже не встречалось в истории. Это не может не вызывать вопросов… Но либо Мегатрон уже что-то знал, а сейчас целенаправленно скрывал это, дожидаясь чего-то непонятного Минимусу, либо танк оказался необычно безрассудным, раз решился настолько быстро прогуляться с незнакомым ему меха. Это напрягало. Минимус про себя решил, что если удастся выбраться отсюда, то он должен сделать это, чего бы это ни стоило.  
\- Неплохой выбор, - одобрительно покачал шлемом Мегатрон, - что будете заказывать?  
\- Пожалуй, вот это, - Минимус чинно ткнул пальцем в незамысловатое название коктейля, - и, если вы не против, я бы хотел отойти на минутку. Представляете, где-то успел вляпаться в грязь, - первый офицер Прайма неприязненно поджал губы, рассматривая несколько тёмных пятен на локте.  
\- Разумеется, - кивнул Мегатрон, - я подожду вас.  
Минимус поднялся из-за стола и прошествовал в комнату с раковинами. Стоило дверям закрыться, как он начал озираться, просчитывая наиболее возможный в его случае вариант выбраться из западни, в которую он почти добровольно дал себя загнать. Из кабинки позади вразвалочку выкатился представитель незнакомый ему расы, подтягивающий на поясе странный и не особо приятно пахнущий кусок ткани. Удивительно, что вообще этот незнакомец забыл в баре для исключительно кибернетических форм жизни?  
\- А вот и ответ, - Минимус просканировал всю местность, убедился, что вокруг никого, и скользнул в ту кабинку, откуда вышел его шанс на спасение: открытое окошко-форточка к себе просто манила.  
Конечно, в оригинальном баре «У Маккадама» такого не было, но и они сейчас не на Кибертроне. А значит, можно было действовать немного иначе, не по привычному для Минимуса Амбуса принципу.  
Прикрыв дверь плотнее, мех взобрался на необычную конструкцию, возвышающуюся над полом, дотянулся до форточки и кое-как, зацепившись коленным выступом за раму окна, вывалился наружу.  
\- Далеко собрались?  
Минимус подавился воздухом: он ожидал куда более жёсткой посадки, а вот голос Лорда Протектора ничего хорошего не обещал.  
\- Будьте любезны поставить меня на землю, - пробурчал первый офицер Прайма. – Пожалуйста.  
\- Чтобы потом ловить вас по всей Дельте? – ухмыльнулся танк. – Боюсь, Сат Минимус, я вынужден вам отказать.  
Минимус непристойно взвизгнул, когда его безапелляционно закинули на плечо, и Мегатрон медленно направился обратно в бар. В бар, где их ждала целая коллегия.  
\- Я вам обоим это ещё припомню, - холодно оборонил Минимус в сторону давящего хохот Айронхайда и примерно такого же Рэтчета.  
\- Я предлагал по-хорошему, - пожал плечами медик, - но потом понял, что проще сделать это самому, чем долго и бесполезно тебя уговаривать.  
Оптимус не скрывал заинтересованного взгляда, как и Старскрим, явно зарывшийся в свои личные сводки информации, выискивая хоть что-то.  
\- Я заинтригован, - Мегатрон, наконец, опустил смущённого Минимуса на пол и мягко подтолкнул того за стол, - присаживайтесь, Сат, нас ждёт чрезвычайно интересный разговор.  
Минимус Амбус холодно фыркнул и подвинулся, танк уселся рядом, с любопытством рассматривая его, возможно, даже сравнивая с чем-то (с кем-то) у себя в голове.  
\- Рэтчет сказал, что ты и Ультра Магнус – одно и то же лицо, - миролюбиво начал Оптимус. В этот момент к ним подъехал дрон и выставил с подноса несколько кубов энергона. Минимус про себя опешил: а где другие меха, сидевшие здесь, когда они с Мегатроном только вошли? Неужели?..  
\- Да, мы арендовали бар на некоторое время, чтобы никто не мешал, - самодовольно хмыкнул Старскрим. – Так что расслабься и выкладывай всё.  
\- Не хочу, - выпалил Минимус и удивился самому себе.  
\- Я тебе сейчас дам «не хочу»! – прорычал сикер. – Кому сказал!..  
\- Скример, - Оптимус усадил заместителя Лорда Протектора обратно, - успокойся, прошу. Магнус… ох…  
\- Минимус. Минимус Амбус из рода Амбусов, - бот зелёных оттенков жестом прервал собравшееся было сорваться с губ Прайма извинение. – Всё в порядке. Я понимаю, насколько, гм, необычно всё это выглядит.  
\- Мне жаль, что всё вскрылось вот так, - кивнул Оптимус, - но я, пожалуй, поддержу Старскрима. Я настаиваю на объяснении. Это всё слишком важно, чтобы игнорировать.  
\- А что объяснять, Оптимус? – устало поинтересовался Минимус и откинулся на мягкую спинку сидения, стараясь не обращать внимания на сжатые, но ощутимо подрагивающие поля огромного танка рядом с собой: всё-таки в таком раскладе Мегатрон воспринимался почти что гигантом. – Что Ультра Магнус – это броня? Собирательный образ, чьи выдающиеся качества зависели исключительно от носителя?  
\- Погоди, то есть ты… не первый? – удивился Рэтчет.  
\- Разумеется, я не первый, - пожал плечевыми блоками Минимус, случайно задев Мегатрона по боку и тут же чуть отодвинувшись. – Тайрест мечтал сделать бессметного хранителя его договора. Ради этого он выискивал особые Искры и создавал для них специфические корпуса, которые несли бы его Наследие сквозь время до скончания веков.  
\- А причём здесь Тайрест? – не понял его Айронхайд. – Ты же говорил что-то про Альфа Триона.  
\- Я попросил Рэтчета так сказать, чтобы у тебя не возникло лишних вопросов, - опередил медика Минимус. – На самом деле Альфа Трион не имеет к происходящему никакого отношения. Только Тайрест и мы, род Амбусов, которые изучали его Знание, готовые сменять друг друга, если Настоящий Носитель погибнет.  
\- Я правильно понял, - Рэтчет задумчиво постукивал пальцами по столешнице, - если умирал один Амбус, его сменял другой. И происходило это всё так, что никто и никогда ничего подобного бы не заподозрил?  
\- Примерно так, - кивнул Минимус. – Передо мной был Доминус, а до него Эонус, а до него, ещё при Сэнтинеле и Нове Праймах Кинамус.  
\- А как давно с нами ты? – опять встрял Хайд.  
\- Примерно с того момента, когда Оптимус… то есть, Орион Пакс стал Оптимусом Праймом, - Минимус покосился на лидера автоботов. – Доминус бесследно исчез, и мы подозревали, что кто-то из Сенаторов приложил к этому руку, так как узнал о нашей работе. Поэтому меня, как следующего Амбуса, вызвали и назначили новым Ультра Магнусом. Это позволило сохранить легенду, а потом… грянула революция, и всем стало не до этого.  
\- Как я вовремя, - пробормотал Мегатрон. – И все эти годы, что мы воевали, ты был Ультра Магнусом. Хорошо, - кивнул он, - я понимаю и принимаю такое положение вещей во время войны, но сейчас мир… И ладно ты не стал говорить об этом… всем остальным, - танк ощутимо подавил эгоистичное «мне», заменив его на «всех», - но почему Оптимус не должен был знать?  
\- Как Прайм он не должен был ничего знать особенно! – Минимус едва не оборонил почти непочатый куб Мегатрона. Тот вовремя подхватил его и поставил обратно на стол. – Прости.  
\- Бывает, - танк чуть склонил шлем в сторону.  
\- Почему? – встрял Старскрим. – Я не до конца понял всю суть этого проекта. Ну хотел Тайрест, чтобы его Наследие жило вечно. Ну согласился он клепать вас, Амбусов, для Ультра Магнуса. Почему из этого сделали такую тайну? И в чём, кстати, особенности ваших Искр, если уж на то пошло?  
\- В знаниях, Старскрим, - пожал плечами Минимус, - в знаниях. Есть кое-что, что никогда не должно выплыть наружу. Можешь позвать любого мнемохирурга, но за клик до того, как его иглы пронзят мой мозговой модуль, сработает один простенький, но хитрый протокол, который безвозвратно превратит меня в дрона. Поэтому либо сверхсекретный актив, либо дезактив. Третьего не дано.  
\- Насколько это опасно? – уточнил Мегатрон.  
\- А ты как думаешь? – Минимус поднял на него абсолютно спокойный взгляд. – Есть хоть одно безопасное знание?  
\- Проще погасить тебе Искру, - фыркнул Старскрим.  
\- Я тебе дам погасить, - холодно процедил Рэтчет, метнув в сикера гневный взгляд.  
\- Тише! – едва повысил голос Оптимус. – Минимус, да? – тот кивнул. – Послушай. Тебе стоило рассказать нам обо всём раньше. Я понимаю, почему ты этого не сделал, но раз уж всё случилось так, как случилось… должны ли мы знать что-то ещё?  
\- И ты не ответил на вопрос об Искрах, - опять встрял Старскрим.  
\- Ты теперь будешь ходить вот так, без брони? – оживился Айронхайд. – Я хочу посмотреть на фейсплеты всех остальных!  
\- Ребята, - Минимус Амбус устало хлопнул в ладоши, привлекая к себе внимание, - нет, страшных секретов у меня больше нет. Что касается Искр, то они огромны по энергопотенциалу, что и позволяет любому из Амбусов таскать на себе такую броню. Я особо не занимался этим вопросом, некогда было, но знаю, что некоторым из нас удавалось отлично контролировать куда большие… размеры корпусов.  
\- То есть тебя хватает на такую махину? – изумился сикер. – На абсолютный контроль, как если бы это был твой родной корпус?  
\- В этом-то и есть весь смысл, Старскрим, - кивнул Минимус. – Теоретически ты можешь контролировать любого безыскрового робота, но как бы ты ни сливался с ним разумом, тебе не добиться полнейшего контроля над всеми системами и протоколами, а я становлюсь с Магнусом единым целым. Далеко не всякое излучение способно вычленить в большой броне корпус поменьше и уж тем более считать ритм Искры. Иногда это бывало… полезно.  
\- Гениально, - прошелестел зам Лорда Протектора. – Я бы хотел изучить этот вопрос поподробнее.  
\- Боюсь огорчить тебя, Старскрим, - Минимус, немного подумав, надорвал оболочку стоявшего перед ним куба и всё же глотнул топлива, - если какая-то информация и сохранилась, то уровень секретности там выше, чем у Лорда Прайма.  
Сикер выругался, раздражённо поджав крылья.  
\- Полагаю, раз теперь мы в курсе, что к чему, - Оптимус тепло улыбнулся своему почти брату по сборке, - нет нужды скрываться и дальше.  
Минимус неопределённо повёл плечами, методично поглощая вполне неплохой энергон. Маленькие баки быстрее перерабатывали топливо, из-за чего и заправляться приходилось немного чаще. Непривычно после стольких лет актива в броне, когда хорошей заправки хватало надолго.  
\- Если я захочу спросить что-нибудь ещё, я приду и спрошу, - поставил первого офицера Прайма перед фактом Старскрим. – А сейчас мне бы всё-таки хотелось добраться до выставки кристаллов. Там как раз скоро шоу начнётся, - сикер царапнул Оптимуса по грудным стёклам, неприятно скрежетнув по ним.  
\- Броню потом заберёшь, - буркнул Рэтчет, первым поднимаясь из-за стола, - идём. Гонки себя не заставят ждать.  
Айронхайд быстро попрощался с остальным и засеменил следом, возбуждённо рокоча мотором. На улице он не удержался и от переизбытка чувств утянул медика куда-то в закуток, где ругань слишком быстро сменилась тишиной. Ну, почти тишиной…  
\- Чего расселись? – рявкнул Старскрим. – Вперёд!  
Мегатрон встал следом и протянул широкую крупную ладонь Минимусу, приглашая того за собой. Минимус негромко кашлянул, подумал о Рэтчете и его словах про очередные шпионские игры и не стал отказываться. Оптимус улыбнулся ему в спину, радуясь, что один из вопросов, наконец, разрешился.

К сожалению, от ярмарки с камнями и кристаллами уже ничего не осталось. Вся их компания пришла туда слишком поздно. Зато народ активно переговаривался, собираясь и устраиваясь вокруг полукруглой сцены, на которой сначала обещали показ куда более эксклюзивных камней и украшений, а после – концерт живой музыки, что плавно перетечёт в дискотеку. Мест оставалось катастрофически мало, и Минимус не успел оглянуться, как оказался за столом рядом с Мегатроном, в то время как Оптимус и Старскрим разместились диаметрально противоположно, скрытые за высоким костяным наростом, покрытым не особо приятного вида буграми, некоего гуманоидного органика с тремя глазами, алчно поблёскивающими в свете софитов.  
\- Жаль, конечно, что ярмарку уже закрыли, - чувствуя, как давит монолитная тишина на плечи, осторожно подал голос Минимус. – Я хотел присмотреть себе несколько экземпляров. На Кибертроне таких нет.  
Мегатрон промолчал, не сводя испытующего взгляда с меха поменьше. Минимус Амбус слегка неуютно поёжился под тяжёлым взглядом, но добавил твёрдо:  
\- Я не буду извиняться за то, что сказал раньше, - изрёк он, - это было правильно, и окажись я в такой ситуации ещё раз, я поступил бы точно так же.  
\- Поразительная преданность тому, кто не заслуживает и толики такой верности, - процедил сквозь дентопластины Мегатрон. – Ты уверен, что действительно не хочешь ничего мне сказать?  
Минимус промолчал, собираясь с духом, а через клик весь зал, битком набитый, взорвал оглушительный свист. Ведущий программы заливисто рассмеялся, начиная представление.  
Минимус сидел всё шоу как на иголках, сжатый, словно пружина, напряжённый и злой. В первую очередь – на самого себя. Это всего лишь второй день их небольшого отпуска, а событий произошло столько, что впору было напиться и забыться. Сомнение и смятение грызли Искру Амбуса, терзая её хуже одичавших турболисов, впиваясь ядовитыми клыками в самую сердцевину.  
Потому что Мегатрон был прав: Минимус не просто оттолкнул его, он сделал гораздо больше – щедро одарил кислотой пробоину в броне, ковыряя её и не давая саморемонту затянуть повреждение. От первого шанса Ультра Магнус отказался сознательно, а от второго… Минимус отругал самого себя: он не знал, как поступить правильно. С одной стороны мех не врал, считая, что ответил тогда правильно, но извиняться за то, что было верным в его понимании – это верх идиотизма и неоправданного эгоизма. Но с другой стороны, почему бы не попробовать объясниться чуть более понятно?  
Бот опять вспомнил Рэтчет и его точку зрения: он никогда не был кретином и всегда здраво оценивал ситуацию, какой бы она ни была. Военно-полевой хирург провёл слишком много операций практически на коленных шарнирах, когда над шлемом взрывались заряды, а окружающие его меха были готовы бросать оружие, падать на колени и просто плакать, умоляя Праймаса о спасении. И не прислушаться к нему казалось почти кощунственным варварством.  
Минимус исподтишка покосился на сосредоточенного Лорда Протектора, возвышающегося рядом с ним и без особого интереса поглядывающего на увешанных разноцветными украшениями моделей самых разных рас. Лазеры яркими искрами отражались от камней, ослепляя чувствительную к столь резким переходам оптику. Минимус Амбус кинул быстрый взгляд на Оптимуса, как раз появившегося в поле зрения из-за костяного нароста трёхглазого чудища, охрипшего от оглушающего свиста. Тот неотрывно смотрел на Старскрима, ёрзающего рядом и вскидывающего крылья в моменты особо сильных приступов восторга. Сикер выглядел слишком довольным и едва ли не урчал, когда Оптимус наклонялся к нему и что-то шептал на аудиосенсор. Минимус задумчиво наблюдал за ними и от неожиданности и смущения дёрнул себя за сегмент уса, когда Прайм на несколько кликов перевёл взгляд с сикера на него и ехидно, но по-доброму подмигнул линзой.  
Его заместитель тут же отвернулся, прекрасно понимая, что именно сейчас вершится его судьба. Он может оставить всё, как есть, после лишь ещё раз поговорив с Мегатроном и окончательно расставив все точки над «i», либо же он сделает маленький, но всё-таки шаг навстречу, который может расцениваться Лордом Протектором как некое согласие на что-то большее. Минимус рвано прогнал цикл вентиляции и, не глядя на танка, сидящего рядом с ним, медленно, осторожно накрыл его ладонь своей. Мегатрон ощутимо вздрогнул, не ожидавший каких-либо поползновений по отношению к себе со стороны зама Прайма, перевёл удивлённый взгляд на добровольное прикосновение и усмехнулся, перевернув руку и поймав чужую в крепкое объятие. Минимус, упрямо избегая зрительного контакта, сжал чёрную ладонь в ответ. Первый этап пройден.

Когда модели закончили свои бесконечные хождения по подиуму, на сцену вышла разномастная музыкальная группа. А спустя несколько минут, когда прожектора поубавили яркость, инструменты звенели куда лучше, чем в момент подключения, вся толпа разом поднялась. Официанты резво растащили столы по разные стороны, расчищая пространство для танцпола, Старскрим чуть ли не самым первым выскочил туда, утягивая за собой Оптимуса.  
\- Хочешь потанцевать? – Мегатрон в приглашающем жесте взмахнул манипулятором в сторону стремительно заполняющегося пространства.  
\- Вообще-то, - Минимус нервно усмехнулся, - я не любитель таких сборищ. Может, сходим куда-нибудь ещё? Где тише? Признаться, я устал от шоу. Видимо, сказывается долгий актив в броне. Я… мне нужно немного перенастроиться.  
\- Хорошо, - танк вошёл в толпу первым, уверенно прореживая посетителей и целенаправленно двигаясь к выходу.  
Он жестом дал Оптимусу понять, что они ушли, после чего вывалился из разгорячённого предстоящей зажигательной вечеринкой пространства. Минимус облегчённо прогнал цикл вентиляции, остановившись и позволяя вечерней прохладе, постепенно наползающей на Дельту, окутать себя в тёмные объятия.  
\- Куда хочешь? – танк присел на одно колено, оказываясь примерно на том же уровне, что и Минимус.  
\- Честно? – тот устало улыбнулся. – Забрать Магнуса и вернуться на Айсайкл, чтобы завалить в оффлайн.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул танк, - где твоя броня?  
\- У Рэтчета на другом конце города. И я без понятия, вернулись ли они с гонок, - Минимус сосредоточился на внутреннем экране, набирая медика. Тот отозвался довольно скоро. – Отлично, они в кварте.  
\- Забирайся, - Мегатрон резко выпрямился, шагнул назад и трансформировался. Дуло танка угрожающе качнулось. – Проводку не щекотать, иначе я решу, что ты пристаёшь.  
Минимус подавился смешком, но всё же отрицательно покачал шлемом.  
\- Да я своим ходом, - попытался он увернуться.  
\- Я тебя сейчас свяжу, - очень ласково пообещал Мегатрон, - залезай по-хорошему.  
Дверь в кабину призывно распахнулась. Минимус немного помялся, но забрался внутрь, с комфортом устраиваясь в самом центре: как ни странно, но места ему хватало предостаточно.  
\- То-то же, - пробормотал Мегатрон и медленно пополз вперёд, шелестя траками по гравию и постепенно набирая скорость. – Куда?  
\- Во-от сюда, - Минимус скинул ему расположение хостела, где проживали Рэтчет с Айронхайдом.

Оставив лидера десептиконов во дворе, Минимус стремительно поднялся к кварте медика и боевика, откуда из-за дверей доносилась тихая ругань. Деликатно постучавшись и дождавшись приглашения, мех скользнул внутрь, тормознул, удивлённо присвистнув.  
\- Вы чего тут…? – он не договорил, рассматривая бардак, перевёрнутую платформу и лужи энергона. Не пострадала разве что его броня, так и сидевшая в сторонке.  
\- Мы немного не сошлись во мнении, кто же всё-таки победил на гонках, - пояснил Рэтчет. – Но это так, мелочи… как у тебя дела? – он злобно глянул на откровенно ухмыляющегося Айронхайда и обошёл перевёрнутое вверх тормашками кресло, на котором ещё утром восседал, как на троне.  
\- Гм, да всё в порядке, - Минимус неуютно поёжился под пронизывающим Искру взором, - я пришёл забрать Магнуса. И хотел поблагодарить, что вы за ним присмотрели. Ну и… - он кашлянул, прочищая горловой шлюз.  
\- Ну и?.. – подсказал ему Рэтчет, приблизившись и коснувшись чужого плеча, сжимая его, возможно, слишком крепко.  
\- Конечно, не так я хотел сделать всё это, но что есть, то есть, - Минимус Амбус улыбнулся медику, - спасибо. Хотя когда Мегатрон меня поймал, Праймас, мир вокруг как будто рухнул, - он рассмеялся.  
\- Выражение твоего фейсплета было просто бесценным! – загоготал Хайд. – Я его даже сфотографировал, грешно такое упускать!  
\- Иди-ка ты! – гаркнул Рэтчет, осмотрелся. – Шлак, и кинуть нечем.  
\- Я, пожалуй, пойду, - Минимус выскользнул из-под чужого манипулятора и резво зашагал к броне. – Могу я попросить вас… - он многозначительно покосился на выход.  
\- Хайд, брысь отсюда, - скомандовал Рэтчет.  
\- Ещё чего, - возмутился боевик, - я хочу посмотреть!  
\- Это не интер-шоу, чтобы смотреть и совать танцовщикам уники в стыки брони, - фыркнул медик. – Ну-ка. Не то сам выведу.  
\- Ты можешь, - хохотнул Айронхайд, - ладно-ладно, иду-иду. Но может…?  
\- Брысь! – вопль Рэтчета и мятая подушка врезались в закрывшиеся двери. – Вот даёт, оплавок упрямый.  
\- Вижу, у вас всё идёт по плану, - хмыкнул Минимус. – Спасибо, я сейчас.  
Он привычно скользнул в давно обжитое место корпуса, захлопнул броню и запустил синхронизацию, чувствуя, как подключаются и активируются более мощные системы брони. Ультра Магнус мигнул оптикой, откалибровал несколько примитивных настроек и со скрипом поднялся, привычно возвышаясь над медиком.  
\- Единственное, что я пока не хотел бы выставлять себя на всеобщее обозрение, - пробасил он, - полагаю, это будет лучше сделать, когда мы вернёмся на Кибертрон.  
\- Там уже сам решишь, - отмахнулся Рэтчет, - тебе виднее. Хотя Айронхайд прав: нет смысла скрывать что-либо. Не сейчас.  
\- Вот Родимус вопить-то будет, - хмыкнул первый офицер Прайма, - но да ладно. Поеду-ка я обратно. Чувствую, пора в оффлайн.  
\- Отдыхай побольше и не переусердствуй с резкими скачками, - напутствовал его Рэтчет. – Ты давно не покидал Магнуса, делай это постепенно, хорошо?  
\- Принято, - кивнул тот. – Увидимся.  
Бот вышел, чуть не сбив с ног Айронхайда, торчащего под дверям.  
\- Я всё равно увижу, - крикнул ему вслед боевик.  
\- Может быть, - отозвался Магнус, а про себя усмехнулся: Рэтчет сделает всё, чтобы оставить его сейчас в покое.  
Это уже потом, на Кибертроне, когда Минимус признается, можно будет и вовсе не появляться в привычном обличии. Разумеется, первая волна накроет его выше, чем по макушку шлема, но мех выстоит. В конце концов он не впервые пройдёт через что-то подобное, к тому же… Магнус невольно коснулся пальцами сухих губ: в этот раз он будет не один. Рэтчет всё-таки оказался прав: у них с Мегатроном есть отличный шанс изучить друг друга и окончательно понять, насколько живучим окажется их тандем.  
\- Я уже почти забыл, как ты выглядишь в броне, - усмехнулся Мегатрон, заметив спускающегося меха. – Всё в порядке?  
\- Вполне, - первый офицер Прайма остановился, возвышаясь над танком, рассматривая тёмный фейсплет лидера десептиконов. – Возвращаемся? Я бы с радостью ушёл в оффлайн.  
Мегатрон трансформировался первым, Магнус встал на колёса рядом с ним.  
Боты медленно покатили прочь, скрываясь в пелене ночи, мягко окутывающей Дельту улицу за улицей. Магнус чувствовал прикосновение полей Лорда Протектора, постепенно привыкая к ним и раскатывая свои, щекотливо проходя по серому боку. Танк еле слышно усмехнулся.  
Они молча катили по гравию, встречая редких ночных туристов и наслаждаясь тишиной и обществом друг друга. Каждый думал о своём, но оба знали: у них ещё есть время, чтобы притереться, приноровиться. В конце концов, вдвоём куда проще справиться с проблемами, зная, что близкий Искре бот поддержит, не отступится. Это вдохновляло.


	5. 5

Следующий день, как ни странно, начался куда спокойнее, чем Магнус предполагал. Утром, деликатно кашлянув, внутрь мягко просочился Оптимус и, не давя, расспросил, как дела у его заместителя, всё ли в порядке, нет ли каких проблем и нужно ли ему чем-то помочь. Магнус заверил лидера автоботов, что жизнь прекрасна, возможно, даже слишком, а к вопросу о том, как подготовить для начала хотя бы высшую ставку офицеров к неожиданным новостям, они ещё вернутся, но попозже.  
Прайм согласно кивнул и предложил прогуляться: Старскрим отыскал очередную выставку, но вместо архитектурных издевательств (Оптимус тихо признался в том, что местный сад его слегка напугал величием своих, гм, замыслов) и уже оценённых кристаллов их ждал гигантский межрасовый зоопарк. Существ обещали таких, что сами квинтессоны, чтоб им икалось, напрудили бы на землю… Старскрим заинтересовался, Мегатрон изъявил желание посмотреть на самых страшных созданий Вселенной, Оптимус пойдёт туда автоматически, невзирая на возможные, но игнорируемые протесты, и потому компания Магнуса ему бы не помешала.  
\- Как всё сложно, - пробормотал тягач, - хорошо. Когда выдвигаемся?  
\- Позавтракаем и вперёд, - облегчённо стравил пар Прайм. – Будут очередные представления, так что заправиться надо хорошо. Кажется мне, что застрянем мы там надолго.  
Магнус кивнул.

Зоопарк-заповедник раскинулся на много сотен километров довольно далеко за пределами города. Огромная территория, поделённая на сектора, покрывала собой самые разные участки, где искусственным способом воссоздавались климатические условия для строго определённых видов животных, многие из которых рычали и носились по крепко сваренным прутьям металлических вольеров. Некоторые в особо игривом настроении пытались оттяпать дронам, снующим вокруг, то клешню, то сразу шлем. Как говорится, крепко и надёжно. На все сто процентов. А то и двести.  
\- Я думал, ты вроде как решил на некоторое время покинуть своего большого друга, - Мегатрон плавно появился из-за спины Магнуса, с любопытством, смешанным с толикой нескрываемого вожделения, рассматривая привычно огромный корпус. – Не то чтобы я был удивлён, но всё же.  
\- Постепенно, - пояснил первый офицер Прайма, - иначе нейросеть перегорит из-за резкой смены входящих сигналов и обрабатываемой информации. А это в свою очередь может сильно сказаться на процессорной деятельности, в результате чего мне придётся потратить гораздо больше времени на калибровку настроек, возможно, с помощью медиков. Несмотря на мирное время, я просто не могу позволить себе такую роскошь. У нас есть гораздо более важные вопросы, никак не связанные с моим внешним видом, что приводит нас к тому, что… - Магнус осёкся, напоровшись на мрачный взгляд Старскрима. Оптимус за его спиной абсолютно искренне пытался сдержать улыбку. Его зам покосился на лидера десептиконов, стоявшего рядом.  
\- Ты продолжай, продолжай, - шёпотом попросил тот, - я вечность готов тебя слушать, - мечтательно стравил он пар.  
\- Две зануды нашли друг друга, - фыркнул сикер. – Идёмте уже… Праймас, я не могу, - он резво подцепил Оптимуса под локоть и потащил к входу, помахивая выделенным для них информационным планшетом с картой и подробным описанием всех видов существ, что в нетерпении ожидали своих посетителей.  
\- Не обращай внимания, - танк последовал примеру своего заместителя и осторожно подхватил тягача под локтевой шарнир, - нишлака он не понимает.  
\- Да мне как бы… ну… - смутился Магнус, не зная, как проще объяснить, что на мнение Старскрима в данном случае ему было налить. Однако вырываться мех не стал. Чужая шершавая ладонь удобно устроилась у него на манипуляторе, и это волновало гораздо больше, чем провокационные фразы лёгкого на язвительные выкрики сикера.  
\- Пошли, мы здесь надолго, - Мегатрон потянул его следом за оглядывающимся Оптимусом, - посмотрим, чем удивит нас… полуорганический заповедник.

Как оказалось, удивить их действительно нашлось чем. Например, витиевато ругающимся Оптимусом, обнаружившим в одном из секторов тех, о ком давно ходили только слухи. Да и те постепенно затихали.  
\- Тебе совсем не стыдно? – его голос едва ли не звенел от сдерживаемой ярости. – Я отправлял на ваши поиски свои отряды по всей галактике, а вы, кучка… - Оптимус проглотил ругательство, - а вы просто здесь отдыхали?! Когда Кибертрон нуждается во всех своих обитателях?! Во всех руках, что способны поднять его из пепла?!  
\- Мне, Гримлоку, не бывает стыдно, - пробасил динобот, невольно сжимающийся под строгим взглядом лидера автоботов. Кучка его собратьев жалась неподалёку, не решаясь вступить в спор и откровенно спихнув всё самое страшное и важное, по их мнению, на лидера их группы. – Гримлок устал. Мы нашли объявление. Диноботы работают!  
\- Диноботы пинают джа…! – слегка повысил голос Оптимус, уперев руки в бока и оборвав очередное ругательство. – Мы думали, вы погибли! Я уже хотел было вернуть ваши дезактивные корпуса, чтобы почтить память, хотел сделать хоть что-то, чтобы о вас, как о многих других жертвах, тоже помнили! И ты говоришь, что тебе – и вам! – мех обернулся на делающих вид, что они там ни при чём, остальных диноботов, - ни капли не стыдно?!  
Гримлок, обычно не особо подверженный чувству вины, замялся, гулко переступил с ноги на ногу, пытаясь придумать и выдать достойный короля ответ.  
\- Вы возвращаетесь, и это не обсуждается, - припечатал Прайм. – Я поговорю с руководителями заповедника.  
\- Не надо, - жалобно проскрипел Свуп из-за спин товарищей, - Гримлок заботится о диноботах. Диноботы радуют окружающих. Диноботы приносят пользу.  
\- Диноботы должны и будут приносить пользу Кибертрону, - одёрнул его Оптимус, но куда мягче, чем в самом начале, когда только рассмотрел знакомые конструкции корпусов, мелькающих среди органических джунглей.  
В конце концов, Свуп был единственным из проекта Уиллджека, кто всегда переживал из-за своего устрашающего и абсолютно непривлекательного альт-мода. И под «диноботы радуют окружающих» механоид однозначно имел в виду себя. Так что говорить чувствительному меха о том, что окружающих это не волнует или им наплевать, Оптимус посчитал кощунственным. Стоило донести до старых, хоть и не особо сообразительных друзей, что Кибертрон действительно нуждается в них куда больше, чем все могут предположить.  
\- Гримлок, - Оптимус повернулся к лидеру диноботов, отвлёкшемуся на пронёсшуюся у него над головой органическую птицу, попытавшись перехватить её громадным манипулятором, - Гримлок!  
Мех вздрогнул, удручённо стравил пар и приблизился на шаг к лидеру автоботов.  
\- Вы возвращаетесь, и это не обсуждается, - Оптимус окончательно взял себя в руки, - вы нужны нам, парни. Действительно нужны. Все вы. Мы восстанавливаем нашу планету, наш… дом. И каждому найдётся место, - Прайм покосился на смущённо дёргавшего крыльями Свупа. – Я свяжусь с Проулом, вас заберут и переправят на Кибертрон.  
\- Скукотища, - пробасил Слэг, - а там можно драться? – воспрянул он духом, следом шагнув поближе к Оптимусу.  
\- На специально возведённых аренах с любым противником, - опередил лидера автоботов Мегатрон. – Что? – он искренне недоумённо вскинул оптогрань, выражая вопрос. – Всем иногда нужно размяться, а после тяжёлого рабочего дня особенно.  
\- Пусть лучше так меха сбрасывают напряжение, чем смертоубийственно дерутся в подворотнях, - фыркнул Старскрим. – И если ты закончил вытирать энергоновые пузыри с лиц своих дружков, - сикер одарил Прайма брезгливым взглядом, - то я бы предпочёл пойти дальше. Здесь влажно. Ещё джоор, и я начну покрываться ржавчиной!  
\- Я, Гримлок, не покрылся! – воинственно прорычал динобот. – И ты, не-Гримлок, не покроешься!  
Старскрим в приступе омерзения передёрнул плечами и поспешил убраться подальше от внезапно вновь обретённой компании тугодумов, чья слава не уходила дальше шлаково грубой силы. Сладж грустно вздохнул ему вслед и медленно побрёл за ним, тяжело наступая на землю и сбивая длинным хвостом высоченные деревья. Остальные побрели за ним. Лишь Гримлок ненадолго застопорился, но почувствовав лёгкий хлопок по плечу, вскинулся, гордо задрал шлем и попёр напролом, недовольный тем, что остальные диноботы его не дождались.  
\- Это вторая из самых странных вещей, которая успела произойти за тот недолгий срок нашего пребывания на Дельте, - пробормотал Магнус, провожая массивного боевика-звероформера взглядом.  
\- А первая какая? – Мегатрон нагло притулился к нему, притиснувшись к широкому плечевому блоку.  
\- Догадок совсем никаких? – зам Прайма еле заметно усмехнулся. А через клик удивлённо вытянул фейсплет, чувствуя, как стремительно разгорается тонкое покрытие.  
\- Ну, есть парочка предположений, - Мегатрон мазнул губами по чужой щеке и спустился ниже, к губам, - как думаешь, я мыслю в верном направлении?  
Ультра Магнус вздрогнул, сбрасывая с себя пелену стопора, собирая всю храбрость в огромный кулак, и немного неуклюже подался вперёд. Мегатрон чуть улыбнулся, даже не думая о том, чтобы отступить. И даже вязкая капля непонятной субстанции, скользнувшая по серому плечу и очертившая дорожку вниз, не смогла прервать первого из многих близкого контакта. Зато это удалось облачку едкого дыма, от которого тут же забились разномастной дрянью все фильтры, а энергон в магистралях вскипел, пытаясь уйти от почти ядовитого газа.  
\- Сладж передаёт: Оптимус вас потерял, - любознательно поблёскивая линзами, пробормотал динобот, высунувший шлем на длинной шее из-за кокона гибких лиан. – Что Сладжу передать Оптимусу?  
Мегатрон, сохраняя максимально нейтральное выражение лицевой, стёр с плеча бесцветную вязкую каплю и отошёл от первого офицера Прайма. На его место тут же плюхнулась ещё одна, прямиком из зубастой пасти автобота-звероформера, с любопытством рассматривающего идеалистическую картинку.  
\- Мы идём, - танк стравил пар, успокаиваясь и старательно делая всё, чтобы не сорваться на глупого зверя, посмевшего прервать то, о чём столь долго лидер десептиконов мог разве что мечтать. – Сейчас будем.  
Сладж снова выдохнул на них облако дыма и исчез в зарослях, хрустя обломками деревьев, оставшихся после воинственно прущего напролом Гримлока. Хотя удивительно, как огромный динобот сумел бесшумно подобраться к ним? Кажется, среди этой пятёрки скрывались немалые таланты, которым только предстояло проявиться.  
Магнус проводил довольно ворчащего динобота долгим взглядом, после чего повернулся к до сих пор давящему ругательства танку.  
\- Не расстраивайся, - тягач протянул ему руку, - Сладж не со зла.  
\- Не сомневаюсь, - процедил сквозь дентопластины Лорд Протектор. – Всего-то прервал один из лучших моментов всего, можно сказать, актива!  
\- Главное, что не последний, - Магнус снова напомнил себе о том, что он решил, и протянул серому танку ладонь, - пойдём. Иначе вместо Сладжа придёт Слэг, а у него, поверь, дипломатия развита в куда меньшей степени.  
Мегатрон некоторое время ещё недовольно ворчал, но за манипулятор довольно ухватился.

Магнус кашлянул, прочищая горловой шлюз: из заповедника они вернулись совсем недавно – Старскрим, под конец разворчавшийся похлеще Рэтчета, потребовал капитальной мойки и не менее солидной полировки. У него в турбинах застряло столько зелено-органического мусора, что Оптимус не удержался и пошутил про разведчиков-десантников. Под громовой хохот Мегатрон сикер попытался выцарапать лидеру автоботов оптику и заодно «случайно» заехать острым крылом в фейсплет непосредственного начальника.  
\- Иди уже, - безуспешно пытаясь избавиться от картинки в голове, на которой Старскрим, усеянный веточками и листиками, прятался в кустах, в три раза ниже его самого, выдавил из себя Оптимус, - я скоро подойду.  
\- Полагаю, кое-кто ночует сегодня не совсем в своей кварте? – ухмыльнулся Мегатрон, пока Магнус неподалёку не без любопытства рассматривал новоприбывших посетителей Айсайкла.  
\- Возможно, - уклончиво отозвался Прайм. – Скример хочет сходить к местным, эм… косметологам? Он вычитал, что у нас оплачены несколько походов к бассейнам с маслом и услуги профессиональных полировщиков. Сам знаешь, как для него это важно.  
\- Если бы не знал, не сработался бы с ним в течение стольких лет, - согласно кивнул Лорд Протектор. – Поверь, мне частенько приходилось закрывать окуляры на его выкрутасы ради баночки излишне дорогой полироли… Но это окупалось, так что…  
Они синхронно отвлеклись на взвизгнувшего у их ног дрона, случайно врезавшегося тележкой с багажом кого-то из постояльцев в тяжёлый чёрный супинатор лидера десептиконов.  
\- Ультра Магнус, - Старскрим подобрался к заму Прайма удивительно тихо, - на пару слов.  
Тягач обернулся, смерил скептично настроенного сикера задумчивым взглядом, но всё же шагнул следом за ним за одну из колонн, удерживающих на себе несколько гигантских этажей целого комплекса для особо больших рас и не только.  
\- В чём дело? – подобравшись, поинтересовался Магнус. – Что-то с Оптимусом?  
\- Скорее, с Мегатроном, - десептикон брезгливо поморщился, кончиком когтя подцепив очередной выброс мусора из турбины, - какая гадость…  
Ультра Магнус терпеливо дожидался пояснения, поскольку не совсем понял, к чему строптивый заместитель Лорда Протектора вообще завёл этот разговор.  
\- Ради Праймаса, - Старскрим кое-как обтёр руку об колонну, не позаботившись о порче имущества. – Так вот, о чём я? Ах да. О Мегатроне.  
Магнус покачал шлемом, упрямо ожидая продолжения.  
\- Когда ты его сконнектишь? Или он тебя? Неважно, – в лоб поинтересовался сикер. – Ты же понимаешь, что наши недолгие выходные закончатся буквально послезавтра, а как только мы вернёмся на Кибертрон, нам всем будет не до этого? Мне от слова «совсем» не нужно, что Мегатрон ходил мрачнее тучи и всем своим видом высказывал недовольство. Чтоб ты знал, выслушивать приходится мне! А у меня и без того дел по горло! – вскинулся он и снова в приступе брезгливости прокрутил турбины, из-за чего особо гадкий комок грязи с гулким шлепком вылетел сзади и распластался на светлой стене неподалёку.  
\- Аккуратнее, - не сдержал укоризны Магнус. – И… Ну, я понял, почему тебя волнует этот вопрос, но ответа, к сожалению, предоставить пока не могу в силу некоторых довольно трудных обстоятельств, поскольку…  
\- Захлопнись, - фыркнул Старскрим, подняв руки ладонями кверху. – Проще и по делу. А то развёл тут демагогию, как на собраниях ставки, - хмыкнул он. – В общем, Мегатрон не против, он этого и не скрывает. Переставай ломаться и иди развлекаться.  
\- Это он тебя попросил? – нахмурился тягач. – Странно, что ко мне подошёл ты, а не Оптимус.  
\- Оптимус считает, что всему своё время, а я считаю, что как раз времени-то ни у кого из нас и нет. Кибертрон, конечно, стоит, но работы выше крыши. На личную жизнь ни клика не остаётся, от слова «совсем», поверь.  
\- Спасибо за беспокойство, Старскрим, - Магнус покосился на начинающую засыхать грязь, - полагаю, лучше подняться к себе, иначе придётся собственноручно оттирать… - мех кинул беглый взгляд в сторону начинающей оживать от потрясения администрации. – Я, гм, учту.  
\- Ага, учтёт, - крылатый кон одарил его очередным скептичным взором и действительно предпочёл побыстрее ретироваться. Тем более, что Оптимус уже заозирался, осознав, что их заместителей рядом нет.  
\- Я успел забронировать нам места, - поделился он со Старскримом, когда тот резво направился к ним, звонко цокая дюзами, - полный пакет услуг с омовением и полировкой.  
\- Отлично, - сикер царапнул красно-синего тягача по стёклам на груди, неприятно скрежетнув по ним когтями, - идём, нужно подготовиться.  
Он потащил автобота к лестнице, даже не подумав о том, чтобы подождать остальных.  
\- Я тут подумал, - Мегатрон проводил его задумчивым взглядом, - а не хочешь ли ты сходить…  
\- Хочу, - перебил его Магнус и смущённо кашлянул, повторив, - хочу.  
\- Ты даже не дослушал, - танк заинтересованно сверкнул линзами, - чего тебе наговорил мой зам? А вдруг я собрался тебя похитить, спрятать где-нибудь и…  
\- Хочу, - снова повторил тягач и направился к лестнице, - у нас осталось совсем немного времени, так что прелюдию с похищением и прятками можно пропустить.  
\- Ты провёл с ним всего лишь два брийма, - Мегатрон ухмыльнулся, - Старскрим однозначно плохо на тебя влияет.  
\- Идём, - Магнус кивнул на лестницу, - тут становится довольно людно.  
\- Оптимус сказал, что у нас оплачены масляные резервуары и услуги полировальщиков, - лорд Протектор широким шагом догнал зама Прайма. – Хочешь сходить куда-нибудь?  
\- С учётом услышанного от Оптимуса и спрогнозированного пару кликов назад, логично предположить, что масляные резервуары будут идеальным вариантом, - Магнус поднимался по ступенькам медленно, привычно пропуская снующих с этажа на этаж более маленьких и хрупких существ, довольно попискивающих, когда их пропускали.  
\- Мне нравится направление твоих мыслей, - Мегатрон догнал его, чуть притормозив, - когда встречаемся?  
\- Через пол-джоора внизу, - тягач двинулся было к себе, но его ловко ухватили за манипулятор и дёрнули на себя. – Что ты…? – он осёкся.  
\- Небольшой бонус за инцидент в заповеднике, - ухмыльнулся в чужие губы Лорд Протектор. – Пока рядом нет никаких там… диноботов. И других крайне одарённых личностей.  
Магнус в очередной раз напомнил себе о линии поведения, которую он избрал, и осторожно подался вперёд, сжимая огромными светлыми ладонями чужой фейсплет. Мегатрон довольно заворчал, подступив ближе, обхватывая его по бокам и стравливая слабые искры в чувствительные стыки брони.  
\- Где же ты раньше был, м-м? – проурчал танк, ощутимо вибрируя всем корпусом и не спеша отпускать давно желаемый объект вожделения из рук. – Почему я раньше тебя не зажал?  
\- Совесть не позволяла? – вопросом на вопрос ответил Магнус и тут же глухо рассмеялся.  
\- Жду тебя внизу, - нехотя, но лидер десептиконов всё же оторвался от тёплого корпуса, манипуляторы на который ложились просто идеально. – Масляные резервуары ждут нас.  
\- Скоро буду, - зам Прайма снова на клик прижался к чужим губам, раздразнивая другого меха, - увидимся.  
Мегатрон недовольно рыкнул мотором, но отпустил, отступил, не скрывая предвкушающей улыбки. Он кивнул и всё же направился дальше, в свою кварту. Магнус же зашагал к своей.

Минимус окинул себя в огромном зеркальном отражении последним взглядом. Броня привычно сидела где-то позади, пока сам первый офицер Прайма вертелся, оттирая потоки флюида с корпуса. Время практически вышло, и чем ближе подбиралась точка невозврата, тем сильнее Минимус нервничал. С одной стороны, ничего страшного и сверхъестественного произойти не должно было, но с другой, размышлял Амбус, актив совершенно точно не будет таким, как раньше. Мало того, что чуть ли не всему Кибертрону придётся привыкать к нему, как к Минимусу Амбусу, так ещё и партнёрство с Лордом Протектором, на которого заглядывались многие, но не решался никто.  
Столь явный интерес и льстил, и пугал, из-за чего автобот сомневался до последнего. И даже покинув кварту, оставив позади зияющего тёмной оптикой старого друга, с которым Минимус за годы войны сроднился настолько… Даже тогда мех продолжал нервничать и сомневаться. Единственное, что его утешало, - это Оптимус. Прайм совершенно точно был счастлив с вздорным сикером, чей нрав мог вынести только Мегатрон собственной персоной. И раз они смогли найти подход друг к другу, значило ли это, что и у Лорда Протектора не всё потеряно? Сможет ли сам Минимус добиться такого же результата?  
Если первое время огромный серый танк вызывал в нём больше противоречивые чувства, то за те несколько дней, что они провели на Дельте, мнение о лидере десептиконов невольно поползло вверх. Он умел заботиться и создавать своеобразный, но уют, умел вовремя разрядить обстановку и задать уместный, нужный вопрос тогда, когда это требовалось. И Минимус не мог не признаться хотя бы самому себе в том, что для него это было важно. С Мегатроном было… комфортно. И отказываться от столь щедрого дара, явившегося едва ли не по воле Праймаса, Минимусу Амбусу казалось почти грешным.  
Но в то же время поверить во всё это? Открыть Искру? Дать согласие на союз, который либо разрушит всё и сразу, либо укрепит настолько, что другие, глядя на них, начнут поступать также? Важное решение, серьёзное и удивительно уместное. Минимус медленно спускался вниз, терпеливо размышляя над сложившейся ситуацией. Страх, когда-то сковавший его Искру, давно отступил, уступая место логическому анализу. Плюсы и минусы размеренно качались на чаше весов, перевешивая то в одну сторону, то в другую. И Минимус Амбус неожиданно чётко понял, что всё зависит исключительно от его _личной_ позиции. Если он посчитает, что их возможный союз принесёт благо всему Кибертрону и его народу, так тому и быть. Они с Мегатроном рука об руку пройдутся по дороге актива. А если нет… Исполнитель тайрестского договора вздрогнул, ладонь соскользнула с перил. Он остановился, слабо закусив губу и с неожиданным удивлением осознавая чувство ужаса, впившееся острыми зубами в Искру. Минимус Амбус не хотел других вариантов, иных развитий событий. Об этом даже речи быть не может!  
\- Твоя пунктуальность не перестаёт меня радовать, - бас Мегатрона вывел меха из оцепенения. Тот поднял мрачный взгляд на танка, и лидер десептиконов сразу же нахмурился, улавливая отголоски непонятной ему всколыхнувшейся паники. – Что случилось?  
\- Ничего, - Минимус неопределённо повёл плечами, избавляясь от ступора и жуткого осознания, сковавшего его ледяными наручниками вдоль всего нейроствола. – Полагаю, я просто устал. День был довольно насыщенный.  
\- Как чувствовал, что надо заказать немного сверхзаряженного, - Мегатрон протянул ему ладонь и неожиданно тепло улыбнулся. – Не соизволите ли Вы, Сат Амбус, пройтись со мной немного до чудесных масляных резервуаров?  
Тон, которым Лорд Протектор произнёс последнюю фразу, заставил Минимуса рассмеяться в сжатый кулак. От паники и ужаса не осталось и следа, и мех, окончательно избавившийся от липких пут страха, уверенно ухватился за подставленную ладонь.  
\- Разумеется, Сат Мегатрон, я с радостью составлю Вам компанию, - ответил он с такой же тёплой улыбкой.

Масляные резервуары, предназначенные исключительно для кибернетических форм жизни, манили к себе, взывали и просто умоляли о том, чтобы их посетили. Минимус с удобством устроился в уже знакомой кабине танка, который, покачивая дулом, медленно двинулся вдоль широких, ограждённых высокими стенами от чужих глаз, резервуаров. Мегатрон специально выбрал самый дальний, чтобы немного насладиться поездкой, а потом отдохнуть, скрытый от чужих любопытных глаз.  
\- Могу я задать тебе личный вопрос? – Минимус осторожно пригладил оголённые хромированные шланги топливопровода, привлекая к себе внимание.  
\- Можешь, - гулкая и низкая вибрация прошила хрупкого меха от кончиков супинаторов до самой макушки шлема, - а если сделаешь так ещё раз – то отвечу ещё на парочку каверзных вопросов.  
Минимус довольно заурчал в ответ, не пытаясь перебить поля куда большего по размерам меха, однако он чувствовал, что Мегатрон правильно распознал его посыл. Этого было достаточно.  
\- Я… плохо умею говорить о личном и о чувствах, - издалека начал он, - я долго размышлял над всем этим, раздумывал и анализировал, пытался прогнозировать и рассчитывать вероятности успешного исхода.  
Мегатрон ловко обогнул выбоину в дороге, из-за чего Минимус ойкнул, подскочив внутри. Прокашлявшись, он снова пригладил уже знакомые кабели, словно настраивая и себя, и будущего партнёра на нужный лад.  
\- Я согласен на выдвинутое предложение, - зам Прайма убрал руку, мельком стерев с пальцев каплю хладагента, выступившую на мощных внутренностях танка, - лично я согласен. Но я не могу не думать о том, как… наш союз скажется на Кибертроне. Это важное и очень ответственное решение. И мне кажется, что я просто не вправе решать это в одиночку.  
\- Ты не один, - Мегатрон притормозил, - мы прибыли.  
Танк позволил маленькому меха выкарабкаться наружу, после чего перешёл в робомод, нависая над ним.  
\- Послушай, - Лорд Протектор присел перед первым офицером Прайма на колено, оказываясь на одном с ним уровне, - Минимус, - крупные тёмные ладони легко скрыли в себе маленькие светлые, слабо сжимая их, - я понимаю и принимаю твои сомнения, нерешительность. Но я хочу, чтобы ты знал: ты действительно важен для меня. Я прекрасно отдаю себе отчёт в том, что кому-то наш союз покажется либо неправильным, либо фальшивым, либо жалкой попыткой показать, что не всё так плохо, как есть на самом деле.  
\- Я не хочу сделать Кибертрону ещё хуже, - признался Минимус Амбус, - я просто не могу. Война и так истощила и планету, и её жителей. Хватит… Любое неверное решение уничтожит то, к чему мы стремимся.  
\- Поэтому я и решил, что вместе с тобой нам удастся изменить мир, - Мегатрон наклонился, коснулся светлых кистей лёгким поцелуем, - ты не представляешь, насколько важен для меня, Минимус. И как бы трудно ни было сначала, потом всё образуется. Мы справимся, пройдём через всё это вместе. Мы подадим остальным наилучший пример, который станет началом крепких и прочных уз для всех остальных жителей нашего дома.  
Минимус смущённо вспыхнул, чувствуя, как собираются лёгкие искорки на закрылках шлема. Почти невероятное чудо, что Мегатрон думал и испытывал нечто схожее с мыслями и чувствами самого Минимуса.  
\- Почему вообще я? – Амбус осторожно коснулся чужого лица, ласково оглаживая его. – Ты так легко принял… - он осёкся, мрачно отвёл взгляд.  
\- Не знаю, - рассмеялся тот, - просто однажды я поймал себя на том, что четверть джоора сижу над одной страницей твоего отчёта и просто наслаждаюсь тем, насколько ровно она написана. Ты знаешь, что ты даже пишешь с одинаковым количеством слов в одной строке? Я считал.  
\- Ради всего святого, - Минимус Амбус рассмеялся, притираясь поближе, - это так ты работаешь, да? Оптимус там убивался, пахал, а ты считал слова в моих отчётах?  
\- Это Оптимус-то убивался? – хохотнул Мегатрон. – Ты просто не знаешь, чем они занимались, когда приходил Старскрим, - стравил он пар. – И если ты не против, может, мы всё-таки пойдём? – мех кивнул шлемом на приоткрытые двери, ведущие к огромному бассейну. – Время не стоит на месте.  
\- Да, разумеется, - автобот первым шагнул за ограждение и не сдержал восторженного вздоха. – Как красиво…  
Масляной резервуар, упирающийся в землю огромными металлическими ножками с красивой резьбой, еле слышно шелестел, маня к себе. Кручёная лестница вела прямиком к широкому бортику, на котором без проблем разместился бы мех довольно крупных габаритов. Стоя там, вглядываясь в чистейшее масло, Минимус едва ли не впервые за последнее время чувствовал себя спокойно и умиротворённо.  
\- Нравится? – поднявшийся следом Мегатрон обвёл всё богатство довольным взглядом. – Хороший комплекс. Айсайкл приятно меня удивил…  
\- Выбирал Старскрим, а у него есть вкус, этого не отнять, - Минимус обернулся, - пойдём?  
Мех первым ступил по угловой лестнице, постепенно спускаясь вниз. Он потянул танка за собой, улыбаясь не то чтобы ехидно, скорее, заинтригованно. Лорд Протектор усмехнулся и осторожно пошёл за ним.  
Масло приятно скользило по уставшим корпусам, мягко обхватывая и расслабляя скованные детали. Несмотря на то, что основная ставка Кибертрона уже не один день отдыхала на Дельте, всё-таки сказывалось то напряжение, какое они все несли на своих плечах. Минимус проплыл от бортика до бортика несколько раз, разминая затёкшие конечности. Пожалуй, даже хорошо, что у Айсайкла были такие услуги. Заниматься чем-то активным тоже хотелось. Они все и так постоянно сидели, разбирая отчёты, выслушивая предложения и вынося на обсуждение вопрос за вопросом.  
\- Спасибо, что вытащил меня сюда, - Минимус вернулся к лестнице и с удобством расположился на широких и крепких ступенях, завороженно наблюдая за тем, как тёмные капли стекали по светлой броне.  
\- Будешь? – Мегатрон протянул ему куб. – Хорошее сверхзаряженное, фильтры совсем не забивает.  
\- Когда успел? – изумился тот, принимая угощение.  
\- Сказал же, заказал заранее, - танк присел немного пониже, чтобы оказаться с замом Прайма хотя бы примерно на одном уровне. – Ты увлёкся резервуаром.  
Минимус кивнул, надорвав оболочку и пригубив энергон. Топливо действительно оказалось восхитительным… Легко распадающееся и постепенно расслабляющее, оно пульсировало в магистралях. И довольно скоро Минимус Амбус понял, что дошёл до идеального состояния, когда можно позволить себе немного больше. Хм, интересно, а Мегатрон переживал нечто похожее, когда ещё на Кибертроне делал вид, что ему плохо и только Ультра Магнус может ему помочь?  
\- Всё в порядке? – Лорд Протектор осторожно коснулся его колена, привлекая внимание. – О чём задумался?  
\- О том, как круто изменится актив, когда мы вернёмся, - мех смущённо улыбнулся, - осталось меньше пары дней до возвращения… Не будет театров и выставок, ярких шоу и красивых караоке.  
\- Если удастся, можем как-нибудь ещё раз вырваться сюда, - Мегатрон не торопился убирать манипуляторы, - здесь действительно отличное место. Приятно знать, что такие планеты ещё остались.  
Минимус кивнул… а через пару кликов крепко обхватил лидера десептиконов за шлем, притягивая к себе и запечатлевая на его губах чуть смазанный поцелуй.  
\- Ты ведь знаешь, что я тебя не тороплю? – Мегатрон довольно заурчал, прошёлся широкой ладонью по более хрупкому честплейту. – Мы всё успеем.  
\- Мы не юнглинги, - усмехнулся Амбус, - не вижу причин и смысла стесняться и тянуть. Тем более, что уж кто-кто, а ты, гм, мечтаешь о коннекте давно.  
\- Мягко сказано, мечтаешь, - рассмеялся танк. – Идём, - он пересел повыше, перетащил к себе на колени автобота. – Будь я немного более сентиментальным, я бы сказал, что я просто мечтаю о тебе.  
Минимус кивнул, устроился удобно и снова полез целоваться, изучая непривычно маленькими ладошками местами шершавый фейсплет, да и весь шлем в целом, оглаживая и притираясь.  
\- О твоих губах, - снизив громкость вокалайзера до интимного шёпта, продолжил он, - о руках, о корпусе… О твоих словах, адресованных лично мне, о взглядах, направленных в мою сторону, об улыбках, посвящённых моей скромной персоне.  
\- Такой уж прямо скромной, - окончательно расслабившийся Минимус приподнял его фейсплет, вглядываясь в ярко-алую оптику самого настоящего во всех смыслах десептикона, рассматривая едва заметные диафрагмы, - мог бы раньше сказать.  
\- Не поверишь, - неожиданно рассмеялся Мегатрон, - я не знал как. Всё смотрел на Оптимуса со Старскримом и не понимал, как им удалось сойтись настолько близко.  
\- Оптимус как-то сказал, что Старскрим просто завалился к нему и прямо объявил, что либо они коннектятся прямо там, где стоят, либо Старскрим направляет всю свою энергию совсем не в то русло, в какое нужно. Оптимус не смог ему отказать… - признался Минимус. – Помнится, он долго ходил, как в воду опущенный, видимо, не до конца осознавая, что происходит. Но они счастливы. Наверное, это главное.  
\- А ты? – осторожно поинтересовался танк и улыбнулся, стравив с кончиком крупных пальцев несколько слабых искр, из-за чего Минимус Амбус хихикнул.  
\- Знал бы я, к чему всё придёт, - исполнитель тайрестского соглашения снова прильнул к чужим губам, - может, поторопился бы…  
Мегатрон ответил на поцелуй, с силой сжимая в стальных объятиях своего новообретённого партнёра.  
Минимус цеплялся за него, притягивая к себе и глухо постанывая. Гибкая сегментированная глосса неописуемо нежно ласкала его изнутри. И на это хотелось отвечать… Всем естеством, выгибаясь и стеная, постепенно раскрываясь и отпуская прочь все страхи и сомнения, что грызли сильную яркую Искру.  
\- Мегатрон, - выдавил он из себя и задохнулся стоном, когда широкие ладони ощутимо и недвусмысленно сжали бампер, - Мегз…  
\- М-м? – танк даже не подумал о том, чтобы отвлечься от пульсирующих горловых магистралей, пережимая их дентопластинами, то ослабляя поток энергона внутри, то усиливая.  
\- Я не настолько хрупкий, как тебе кажется, - Минимус уже елозил по честплейту танка, не чувствуя влажных дорожек на внутренней стороне бёдер. Волны масляного резервуара мягко накатывали и отступали, настраивая обоих меха на умиротворённый лад, пахнущий остро-ярким предвкушением. – У меня порты почти везде, но скрутку придётся разделить.  
\- Хорошо, - лидер десептиконов сполз немного вниз, позволяя Минимусу растечься по его широкому грудному отсеку. Тот моментально с комфортом устроился на нём, глухо постанывая и откровенно фоня, когда шершавые ладони задевали чувствительную сенсорику. А её у Амбуса было в достатке.  
Щелчка разошедшейся паховой брони Минимус не услышал, но по довольной оптике танка понял, что сейчас самое время опустить хотя бы один манипулятор вниз и для начала изучить, чем его сегодня порадуют. Солидный пучок проводов и шлангов ощутимо вибрировал в ладони. Минимус принялся медленно перебирать их, щекоча кончики штекеров лёгкими прикосновениями, раззадоривая и наслаждаясь тем, как стремительно партнёр теряет терпение.  
\- Вот зря ты это делаешь, - с трудом прошипел Лорд Протектор.  
\- У тебя есть силы на слова. Значит, ещё можно, - легко парировал Минимус, ловко откручивая лишнее, для внешних портов. – Тем более, ты удивительно сладко стонешь, - одними губами добавил он. – Прямо как тогда.  
Мегатрон сам не ожидал, как смущённо он вспыхнет. Обычно пошлые шуточки и намёки опускал он, но сейчас, сидя с разведёнными коленями, позволяя миниатюрному партнёру творить шлак знает что со всей его начинкой… Это было особенно похабно, но в то же время неожиданно приятно. Танк в очередной раз осознал, насколько идеальный партнёр ему достался. Почаще бы раскручивать его на такие словечки, позволять заламывать себе руки и шептать на аудиосенсор грязную похабщину.  
\- О чём ты подумал? – Минимус вцепился обеими ладонями в крупный джампер, остро чувствуя обжигающие искры на руках. – Что ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал.  
Мегатрон вцепился в скользкие ступени: масло вокруг скрывало, как минимум, половину самого интересного, и оттого фантазия подкидывала всё более изощрённые смодулированные кадры.  
\- Дай инфоразъёмы, - выдавил из себя танк: интересно, а когда вообще Минимус успел занять лидирующую позицию? – Я… покажу.  
Заместитель Прайма на время оставил чужую скрутку в покое, позволяя проводам свиться вокруг основного стержня вновь. Джампер глухо вибрировал, накапливая энергию. Ещё чуть-чуть, и Лорд Протектор просто перегорит.  
Минимус выпустил из района аудиосенсора тонкий кабель и подключился примерно в это же место к лидеру десептиконов. Стоило штекеру впиться в разъём, как на процессор тут же обрушилась громада всего и сразу. Полуоформленные фантазии вперемешку с диким, неописуемым восторгом, обожанием и предвкушением. Связанные руки и ноги, оголённые порты, порка, грязные слова и сметающая все преграды и барьеры нежность, от которой Искра на ложементе едва не коллапсировала.  
Мегатрон настолько увлёкся транслированием своего внутреннего хаоса и лихорадочно блестящей оптикой Амбуса прямо напротив, что не сразу осознал, как туго вошёл джампер в готовую к коннекту приёмную систему. Минимус прогнал показавшийся слишком долгим цикл вентиляции, пока собственный корпус подстраивался под размеры партнёра. И только после этого крепко сжатые в кулаке «лишние» штекеры асинхронно впились во внешние порты, замыкая подключение.  
\- Праймас… - выдохнул лидер десептиконов, шарахнув током так, что чуть ли не первый откат напрочь выбил ему вокалайзер.  
Минимус слабо кивнул, не прерывая циркуляции тока и информации, которая стремительно выходила из-под контроля. Собственные ощущения мешались с ощущениями Мегатрона, сплетаясь в хаотичный клубок всего и сразу. Системы, будто подогнанные друг по друга по первоначальному замыслу, слились во что-то одно целое, монолитное. Минимус Амбус не видел себя без Мегатрона, а Мегатрон даже помыслить не мог о том, чтобы когда-либо прервать этот удивительный, идеальный, по его мнению, союз.  
\- Я… почти… - первый офицер Прайма с трудом дотянулся до чужих губ.  
Его поцеловали глубоко, добираясь глоссой едва ли не горлового шлюза, незаметно проталкивая скрутку в приёмную систему почти до самого конца, окончательно замыкая всё соединение.  
Масло вокруг, казалось, начинало кипеть и бурлить рядом с разгорячёнными корпусами, притиснутыми друг к другу. Обжигающие капли, просачивающиеся внутрь, обостряли и без того пёстрый спектр ощущений. Обоим меха потребовалось совсем немного времени на то, чтобы утонуть в перезагрузке, накрывшей их по кончики локаторов. Мегатрон неосознанно врубил запись с оптику, запечатлевая последние кадры, на которых Минимус, распахнувший рот в немом крике, переливается статикой на особо острых углах всего корпуса. Ярко, чудесно, невероятно…

*** 

В день отъезда Ультра Магнус немного пожалел, что отпуск закончился, но в то же время он ощущал хороший прилив сил, продиктованный не только активным отдыхом, но и некоторыми другими факторами, один из которых неподалёку возвышался над сгорбившимися телохранителями, о которых вся ставка дружно забыла. Телохранители пронюхали, что контроля нет, а значит, можно повеселиться.  
\- И вы зовёте себя элитгардами? – сурово вопрошал танк, широко шагая из стороны в сторону, пока Старскрим за его спиной раздражённо ругался с администратором Айсайкла в очередной раз. – Вас не должно быть ни видно, ни слышно. А вместо этого самому Прайму пришлось забирать кое-кого из полицейского участка, да, Брайдсайдер?  
\- Прошу простить, сэр, больше не повторится! – бодро отрапортовал мех, на клик выпрямившись и отдав честь. Но под скептичным взглядом Лорда Протектора юнглинг спешился ещё больше.  
\- А другого Лорд Старскрим выпутывал из цепей, да, Сангатер? – Мегатрон остановился перед меха с летучим альт-модом. Этот бот был едва ли не единственным, кто по-настоящему сохранял самое невозмутимое выражение фейсплета. – Я так и не понял, чем вы там занимались.  
\- Экспериментировали, сэр, - Сангатер козырнул, воинственное вздёрнув крылья. – Больше не повторится, сэр. Теоретические знания применять на практике оказалось довольно трудно, сэр. Можно будет обратиться к кому-либо за полезными рекомендациями, сэр? – протараторил он.  
\- За рекомендациями? – прищурился танк. – Я тебе покажу… рекомендации!  
Магнус, наблюдавший за ним издалека, слабо заметно усмехнулся.  
\- Вроде и жалко, что мы уже возвращаемся, но я как-то даже соскучился, - подошедший к брату по сборке Оптимус тоже улыбнулся. – Проул не звонил, но я прямо чувствую это нетерпение.  
\- Может, их тоже отправить в отпуск? – неожиданно предложил Ультра Магнус. – Проула, Саундвейва и остальных? Им бы, по большому счёту, тоже не повредило.  
\- Хорошая идея, но немного попозже, - согласно кивнул Прайм. – Мы и так солидно, гм, потрепали наши финансы.  
Тягач не стал уточнять, как именно непосредственно Старскрим трепал государственную казну. Сам Магнус тоже прикупил себе кое-что, но оплачивал он это униками с личных счетов, так что к нему никаких претензий.  
\- Всё в порядке? – спустя пару-тройку бриймов, поинтересовался лидер автоботов. – Мегатрон, конечно, выглядит довольным, но мне было бы спокойнее, если бы ответил лично ты.  
\- Вполне, - отозвался Ультра Магнус. – Непривычно немного, но да, всё в порядке.  
Говорить о том, что всё оставшееся время они проводили в кварте Магнуса, то лаская друг друга, то просто наслаждаясь близким и чрезвычайно приятным обществом друг друга, он не стал.  
\- Кстати, я хотел спросить, - резво предпочёл он сменить тему, - а что за задание ты дал Родимусу? Разве мы утверждали какие-то планы на время нашего отсутствия?  
\- Не совсем, - неожиданно рассмеялся Оптимус, - все знают, что Родимус не будет сидеть на месте. Вот и я сказал ему, что пока нас нет, он должен сделать всё, чтобы в нашей ставке сформировалась хотя бы ещё одна, а лучше две пары, которые помогут Кибертрону окончательно урегулировать все конфликтные вопросы.  
\- И… о ком речь? – с подозрением поинтересовался Магнус. – Кого Родимус должен был, гм, свести?  
\- Проула, - Прайм снова хохотнул, - с кем – на выбор самого Родимуса.  
\- Думаешь, у него получится? – изумился его зам. – Проул… ответственный мех, но больно своеобразный. К нему так просто не подберёшься.  
\- Родимус может гораздо больше, чем показывает, - смех стих, и теперь Оптимус просто тепло улыбался, - тем более, что он не один. На пару с Дрифтом они много чего смогут придумать. А уж с учётом того, как часто вокруг Проула вертятся Джазз с Саундвейвом… У них всех при должном раскладе имеется солидный шанс на успех. Уверен, у Родимуса получится.  
\- Бедный Бамблби, - Магнус еле заметно покачал шлемом: Мегатрон закончил отчитывать названных элитгардов и теперь возвышался над Старскримом, продолжающим скандалить, кажется, уже с руководством Айсайкла. – Если Проула выведут из строя, ему придётся нелегко.  
\- Не переживай, - отозвался Оптимус, - во-первых, мы уже почти вернулись. А во-вторых, у Би свои, так сказать, заморочки там.  
\- Какие ещё заморочки? – не понял его Магнус. Старскрим начинал переходить на ультразвук. – Да чего он там вопит? Аудиосенсоры закладывает.  
\- Багаж потеряли и не хотят искать, - пожал плечами Оптимус. – Хотя, полагаю, Скример сам не помнит, куда засунул его. Его иногда накрывает, хех. А что касается заморочек, то они примерно такие же, как Старскрим. Только других расцветок и в количестве двух штук.  
Магнус ошарашенно воззрился на Лорда Прайма.  
\- Да быть не может… - неуверенно протянул он.  
\- Когда ты ехал сюда, то тоже не подозревал, насколько круто изменится твой актив, - Оптимус ехидно подмигнул ему окуляром. – Тандеркрекер довольно спокойный меха, и у них с Би просто идеальный тандем для того, чтобы удерживать Скайварпа от глупостей. Полагаю, здесь сработает тот же принцип, что и у меня со Старскримом: чуть-чуть больше внимания, и деструктивное поведение плавно перетечёт в конструктивное и очень полезное. Просто Старскрим, как лидер триады, немного более ответственный. Но это не значит, что у Би нет никаких шансов. И даже больше…  
\- Удивительно, - Магнус задумчиво склонил шлем вбок. – Крайне удивительно.  
Старскрим, раздражённо вздёргивая крылья и также гневно цокая дюзами, направился к ним.  
\- Обещали поискать, - высокомерно сообщил он. – У меня там одни из лучших кристаллов и ещё парочка сувениров. Пусть только попробуют не найти. Засужу в шлак! – гаркнул он себе за спину.  
Представитель руководства криво улыбнулся и поспешил ретироваться.  
\- Готовы к отъезду? – Мегатрон, возвышающийся над сикером, одарил зама Прайма довольной ухмылкой. – Полагаю, Кибертрон успел соскучиться по нам и нашим манипуляторам стального управления.  
\- Ага, как же, - фыркнул Старскрим.  
Магнус улыбнулся и поймал себя на мысли, что он перестал избегать прямого зрительного контакта с Лордом Протектором. Пожалуй, это один из первых шажков к большому светлому будущему, но он очень важный. У них обоих есть отличный шанс показать, как всё может быть… И тогда Кибертрон, глядя на своих вождей, расцветёт. Война окончательно исчерпает себя и свои последствие, и потом, когда всё успокоится, меха будут жить счастливо, не думая о боли и потерях близких, наоборот, наслаждаясь прекрасным и тем, кто есть рядом с ним. Что может быть лучше?.. 


End file.
